Pipes
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Naruto is alone in his apartment when he realizes that he can hear the man upstairs singing through the pipes in the bathroom. Is it possible to start a relationship based on how much you like someone's voice? SasuNaru, AU, TWO-SHOT, Naru & Sasu POVs
1. Pipes

**Pipes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Another one-shot? Whaaaat?**

**Now on to this story that is completely random. It came to me while listening to my iTunes at 3:30AM. And then I _started_ writing it at 3:30 AM. And I finished it eight hours later. So please forgive the absolute laziness of it!  
><strong>

Naruto scooted further back into his couch, changing the channel on the TV and waiting for his instant ramen to be done in the microwave. His cat, Kyuubi, was curled at his feet and he looked disgruntled when Naruto adjusted his legs. It was dark outside, but the lights of the city turned the sky into a dark purple. But that was okay, no one needed to know that it was night time. After all, this was The City That Never Sleeps.

"Under…hills cover neatly…"

Naruto lifted his head from where he had it propped on his hand and vaguely wondered if he was hearing his cell phone ringing, but the thought was dismissed when he glanced at the coffee table in front of him to see the Droid there. But he was hearing someone singing, and they had a beautiful voice. Thinking it was coming from the hallway of his floor, he quickly got up, leaving Kyuubi to glare after him due to the heat being gone, and placed his ear near the door. However, the voice only grew fainter and he became extremely perplexed as to where it was coming from.

The microwave's beeper went off and Naruto found himself annoyed with the fact that his ramen was done. The sound was distracting him from the melodious singing that he couldn't quite pinpoint yet as either a male or female. He walked back to where he had been sitting on the couch, the beeping from the kitchen ceasing.

"Swim…..lake….."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and checked the window, but no one was on the street below. It couldn't be from outside anyways, the voice was too soft for someone to be singing loud enough to reach him on the fifth floor. He walked towards the diminutive hallway in his apartment that consisted of three doors. In the middle, at the end, was his bedroom. To the right was his bathroom and across from that was a cramped storage closet.

"It's cold…lord in the bedroom…lord at your feet, the lord's shaking the headboard with nothing to eat…"

Naruto opened his bathroom door, flipping on the light and smiled to himself when he found that the singing was the loudest in there. Stepping inside, he drew closer to his shower which was a vintage lion's foot tub and the bronze pipes of the shower were exposed on the left wall. He knew that his pipes were connected with other residents', but he had never heard someone singing through them before. And by the way it sounded slightly muffled, and by the way the pipes were vibrating gentle, Naruto could tell that it was someone singing in the shower.

Naruto looked up at his shower head and almost snickered to himself. "Hello?" he called up to it and the singing stopped abruptly. There was silence and the pipes stopped their vibrations. Whoever had been showering turned off the water. "Oh, they stopped…" Naruto whined out loud to himself. He stood closer to the edge of the tub and waited hopefully for the singing to start up again, but it never did and he pouted.

"Is someone there?" a male's voice asked; it sounded echoic and dark and, oddly, very attractive.

"Ah, were you the one singing?" Naruto asked his shower head; glad he was alone otherwise he'd feel pretty foolish.

"Who is this? Where are you?" the voice asked, sounding irritated and Naruto could swear that he heard the person on the other end yank back his shower curtain, the metal rings racing across the bar they were connected to, but it was very faint. Naruto wondered if maybe the other man thought that there was someone in the bathroom with him.

"I'm Naruto! I live here in the building and I can hear your singing through the pipes. You have a very nice voice!" He was met with silence and Naruto sighed, bouncing up and down on his tip toes before he noticed that the shower had started up again. "Oh, you're still there!" Once again he was met with silence and it dawned on him that whoever was on the other end was now ignoring him. "Wow, what a dick." He made sure to say it extra loudly, hoping that the other man could here it over the running shower water.

He was quickly met with something that sounded like an insult and he frowned. "What'd you say to me?" he shouted.

"I said that you're a fucking pervert." The voice called back, sounding like it was underwater.

"What?" Naruto growled, glaring daggers at his shower head. "I'm not a pervert! All I said was that you have a nice voice!"

"Will you _please_ stop talking to me through my shower?"

"Gladly!" Naruto yelled and stomped out of his bathroom, turning the light off as he left. He went into his kitchen and removed the now lukewarm ramen from the microwave. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks from the sink, he shuffled out of the kitchen, turning the light off behind him, and then turned off the TV and then the lamp in the den. He whistled for Kyuubi (the cat had some strange psychological thing about him and he came to Naruto whenever the blond whistled the tune of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion) and the two entered his bedroom and he closed the door behind him.

"Kyuubi, you are going to meet people in this world who are total assholes and you don't even have to meet them in person." Naruto announced to his cat as he dove his chopsticks into his ramen.

"Tell Kyuubi that they will also meet complete dip shits who don't realize that I can _still hear them_."

Naruto jumped and turned around, just now remembering that the pipes were on the other side of the almost paper-thin wall, right behind his bed. "He doesn't take advice from falsely accusing buttheads." Naruto said a little louder than necessary. A sound came from the pipes behind his head and he realized that the other man was laughing at his comment. He smiled and decided to back off on the insults. "Hey." He called.

There was a brief pause. "What now?"

"I really did like your singing. It's really awesome even though I'm hearing it through pipes. Your voice is so smooth and calming…it's practically orgasmic." He gasped, unable to believe he just said something like that.

"Medicine man, you danced me across the country…"

Naruto's head perked up and oddly enough, so did Kyuubi's. The man on the other side of the pipes was singing again and Naruto found his voice was slightly different from the first song he had heard. Before he couldn't tell if the voice belonged to a girl or boy, but it seemed that the man had been singing in a higher pitch. Now his voice was deep and almost husky and Naruto found it oddly relaxing.

"Medicine man, you danced me across the sky. Medicine man, now my feet are dragging. Medicine man, can you hear my cry?"

There was a loud creak above Naruto's bed and it took him a moment to realize that it was someone turning off the water to their shower and stepping out of the tub. Naruto blinked. So the man's bathroom was above Naruto bedroom…which meant that this man lived directly above him.

The singing turned into a dull humming and then stopped altogether and Naruto sighed softly, realizing that the man probably left his bathroom.

"What was your name again?" the voice asked, catching Naruto by surprise.

"Oh! Um, my name's Naruto!"

"Goodnight, Naruto."

A blush crept up Naruto's neck and fanned over his face. "Y-yeah! You too – um…hey, what's _your_ name?" He was met with silence and he sighed deeply.

Kyuubi looked at him and he looked back with half-lidded eyes, "I like the way he says my name. Don't you? It's almost like he sang it, did you catch that?" The cat stared at him a few moments before sitting up and beginning to clean himself.

Naruto grimaced and he turned his body to the side, placing his still full ramen cup onto his night stand, behind his alarm clock. He reached towards the end of his bed and pulled the sheet and almost threadbare blanket over him and Kyuubi, causing the cat to dart out from under the covers and onto the floor, turning back to glare at Naruto with dark eyes.

"Night, Kyuubi." Naruto said, turning off the lamp next to his bed.

* * *

><p>The beeping Naruto heard registered in his head as his alarm clock and he was forced from his dream world earlier than he wanted to be. Naruto leaned away from the noise, but Kyuubi was already up and meowing at the door, ready to be fed a pay a visit to his litter box. Naruto groaned, realizing he had subconsciously closed the door to his bedroom, which he rarely did for the main purpose of Kyuubi being able to go to the bathroom during the night. "Kyuubi…" he groaned. "If I find any presents in here later, I will drop you off the balcony and then we'll see what they say about cats landing on their feet."<p>

Naruto sat up and blindly reached for his alarm clock as he yawned, his jaw popping at the action. His hand pushed the small square clock backwards, knocking over the cup of ramen he had abandoned last night. Stale ramen noodles and broth covered the area next to his bed and nightstand and Naruto let out a loud growl. "You have got to be shitting me!"

"Well good morning to you, too."

Naruto looked up, his brain didn't work well in the morning and he glared at the ceiling for a bit before realizing that the man from last night was in his bathroom. "Oh! Good morning!" he said quickly, feeling rude for not answering immediately.

"Is everything okay down there? I didn't need the pipes to hear that shout." The man sounded both irritated and amused at the same time.

Naruto could hear him a lot clearer than he did last night and he wondered if perhaps the man was talking louder and if he _was_ speaking louder, then maybe he wasn't as annoyed with Naruto for talking to him through the shower last night.

"Yeah, I just filled – blah, I mean…I _spilled_ some ramen on the floor. I have to clean it up now." He trotted out of his bedroom, frowning when he could have sword he heard the other man call him an idiot. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a role of paper towels off the counter before he rushed back to his room, and began putting layers of paper towels over the spill. It took him about seven minutes to wipe everything before he realized he now only had ten minutes to feed Kyuubi, eat breakfast, shower and get ready to go to work. "Mother fucker!" he cried as he dashed around the room like a mad man, running into his closet and yanking out an outfit to wear, then to the kitchen where he poured his cat some food and apologized to himself for not being able to eat this morning, and then he rushed into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and did the fastest wash down in the world.

He was out of the door in nine minutes, shouting to his neighbors Nara Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Sabaku Temari, to hold the elevator door for him. He leaned against the wall inside the elevator, laughing victoriously when the elevator doors closed behind him. "Thanks." He smiled at them.

"Rough morning?" Temari asked as she finished pulling her hair into its usual four pigtails.

Naruto nodded and glanced past her at a tall man leaning in the corner of the elevator opposite of Naruto. He had dark hair and creamy pail skin and his eyebrows looked as though they were waxed due to their perfect shape. His pale pink lips were pressed together in a tight line as he looked over a packet of papers in his hand. He tucked his bangs behind his ear with his free hand only to have them fall back into place. Naruto couldn't help but think that the guy should be a model, he was beautiful. Deciding he had stared enough at the stranger, he turned his attention back to the couple standing before him. "Temari, did you always have your nose pierced?"

Shikamaru looked annoyed, obviously displeased at the fact that the girl's nose was punctured. Temari smirked at Naruto and shook her head. "No, I did it myself a few days ago. Like it?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly and when Naruto looked at the older man, he was glaring at him. Returning his attention to Temari, he stumbled to find the words to say. "Oh…uh…it's nice. But! Um! Maybe you shouldn't get anything else pierced?" He looked at Shikamaru to see if what he said was acceptable and while his eyes traveled, he noticed that the other male occupant of the elevator was looking at him with dark, perplexed eyes. Naruto decided to ignore him and he breathed a sigh of relief when the elevator reached the first floor.

"I'll see you guys around! Come visit me at work today, kay? I'm working the lunch shift."

Shikamaru and Temari smiled at him and waved as confirmation to the invite before going to the parking lot of the apartment complex.

Naruto turned around slightly and saw that the other man that had been in the elevator was gone and he frowned to himself. Turning, he jumped slightly when he saw that the raven-haired man had simply slipped past him while Naruto had been focusing on the couple, and he was gathering his mail from his box. Naruto moved past him and began his two block walk to the bus stop that would bring him to his first origin of work. To pay off student loans and his bills, Naruto worked morning through afternoon in a well-to-do café located downtown. Then after his shift there, he treks a few blocks to the bookstore where he stocks shelves and helps customers find books, sometimes he even has to fill in at the register.

The day passed rather quickly, Shikamaru and Temari kept their promise to come visit him at work while on their lunch break and before he knew it, it was two o'clock and he was walking through town to get to his 2:30 shift. His favorite part of the day was when the schools let out and the bookstore became bustling with teenagers looking for books for classes or just to read in general.

"Hey Naruto!" Two, high-pitched voices called to him and Naruto grinned at Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, a pair of high school girls who have been best friends since they met in summer camp seven years ago.

"Hello ladies. Need anything in particular today or did you just come to see your favorite person in the world?" Naruto said with a winning grin and the girls smiled back, their cheeks coloring in a pink hue.

Sakura giggled and she fiddled with the hem of her school skirt as she looked up at Naruto who was currently using a step stool to rearrange books on history's greatest inventors. "We got a new Literature teacher."

"Oh good." Naruto said approvingly. "They finally fired that crazy woman who accused you of plagiarizing Shakespeare all because you forgot to cite a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Yeah, and now we have a new teacher! His name is Uchiha-sensei and-"

"And he's so gorgeous!" Ino interrupted. The two girls squealed, placing their hands on their blushing cheeks.

Naruto laughed. "That good-looking, huh? But is he any good as a teacher?"

The two girls nodded, but then frowned. "He's kind of harsh." Sakura said. "He pretty much came in, told us what he expected of us, and then got straight to work on talking about Romantic poetry."

"He moves fast and expects us to keep up while writing notes and then he got mad at us when we couldn't answer his questions." Ino supplied.

"Aw geez," Naruto said, laughing slightly. "Well, there's always an upside. He's gorgeous (apparently)."

"Yeah!" Ino said quickly and began to giggle.

"So Naruto," Sakura said with a knowing smile. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Naruto smirked to himself, pulling a book out and scooting a few over in its place before placing it back in a new slot. "Nope."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Have you been dating at all?" Sakura asked, looking concerned.

"Nope. Sakura-chan, I don't have time to being dating. I'm fresh out of college, trying to pay off student loans, and I have bills to pay. Work is the only thing I'm allowed to date right now."

Sakura looked sadly at him. "What about that one guy you were seeing? The red head?"

"Gaara?" Naruto's face became somber. "He…found someone else. But at least he broke up with me first instead of cheating on me."

"Always the optimist." Ino muttered, making Naruto smile.

"But doesn't he live in your building? That has to get awkward." Sakura said, not realizing that she was driving the nail deeper into the topic.

Naruto sighed. "No, his older sister lives in the building. He was just living with me, but he moved in with the other guy."

"Ouch." Ino deadpanned, earning a slap on the shoulder from Sakura.

"Naruto!" The blond turned his head to the left to look at his boss Jiraiya. "I don't pay you to chit chat with your girl friends. A new pallet just came in, get to work on unloading it."

Naruto said goodbye to Sakura and Ino and jogged to the storage room of the store. After he was out of sight, Jiraiya looked at the two high school girls and waggled his eyebrows. "So how old are you lovely ladies?"

The two teenagers grimaced and excused themselves.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he entered his apartment, Kyuubi walking up to him an immediately begging for attention. "Not now, boy. I'm exhausted." He walked into his bedroom and peeled off his shirt.<p>

"Well just because she feeds me well and she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel doesn't mean she's got eyes for me; she might just want my bones you see."

Naruto paused for a whole minute and then laughed to himself when he realized that what he was hearing was the man above him singing. He continued to undress, stretching out his back when he was in his boxers before flopping face first onto his bed. The singing stopped and Naruto heard the creaking of the shower being turned off. "Encore! Encore!" Naruto said with a laugh, turning his head so that hopefully the other man could hear him. Then again, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be heard. He was tired and he kind of wanted to sleep.

"Hello again, Naruto. This isn't a concert hall, you know."

Naruto smiled to himself and decided that he could stay up a little bit longer to talk to the guy. "Hello…um…Chuck."

"Chuck?"

"I don't know your name, so I'm going to call you Chuck."

"Please don't."

"Then what is your name?"

"Hm, should I tell you?"

"Um…yes? I mean, you know _my_ name." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and for the first time he wished that he could see the other man.

"My name is Sasuke."

Naruto's lips parted and he felt his heart beat a little faster. "Sasuke." He repeated. He licked his lips, and his heart continued to pound against his chest. Shaking off the feeling, knowing he was being ridiculous, Naruto grinned and let out a quick laugh. "So, _Sasuke_…do you have a girlfriend?"

"A what?"

"A girlfriend. You know…a lover?" Naruto sat in the silence before realizing that he was being messed with. "You know what I mean!"

"Of course I do. Why do you want to know?" Sasuke replied with a suggestive tone. Or at least it sounded suggestive.

Naruto couldn't tell if the 'of course I do' was directed to him having a girlfriend or to him agreeing that he knew what Naruto was talking about. "N-no reason! I was just wondering if maybe she thought you were weird for talking to a guy in your bathroom…" Naruto trailed off. He didn't know why, but he felt a little jealous to the fact that Sasuke had a girlfriend. He really liked hearing Sasuke sing and the fact that someone else got to hear it too bothered him. He wanted Sasuke's voice to be something special that he had to himself.

"I'm sure she doesn't care." Sasuke said after a moment.

Naruto felt his heart sink. "I dunno…I think that if I had a girlfriend, she'd be pretty weirded out that I was talking to a voice from my bed."

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a forward manner. "I don't _have_ a girlfriend."

"Oh." Naruto said, blushing even though no one was around. "W-why? Are you ugly?" He heard Sasuke scoff and he slammed his palm to his forehead. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Sasuke cut him off. "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't like women."

Naruto sat up in bed and he felt his heart hammering away in his chest. So this guy, who had the voice of a god, was gay? How lucky could Naruto get? Playing it cool, Naruto lay back again and looked at the ceiling in a cool-like manner. "So…what? You're into dudes?"

There was silence for a while and then, "What of it?"

Naruto caught Sasuke's defensive tone and he quickly corrected himself. "No, don't get me wrong! I'm bi! Actually…my boyfriend dumped me a few months ago. He left me…for someone else."

Once again, there was a long period of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "I'm sorry. You..._sound_ like a nice guy. If I were your boyfriend I wouldn't even look at anyone else that way."

Naruto held his breath and he felt his entire body tingle. Sasuke had just placed himself in a theory of being Naruto's boyfriend. He rolled over onto his side and hugged his pillow to his chest. This was insane! He didn't even know what Sasuke looked like! Nor did he know anything _about_ Sasuke. He just…_really_ liked hearing Sasuke's voice and his singing was the best thing to ever reach Naruto's ears.

"Naruto, how old are you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Naruto grinned deviously to himself and returned to lying on his back. "Sixteen." When he was met with silence, he laughed loudly. "I'm kidding! I'm twenty-two, but I'll be twenty-three in October."

"Ah, so you've graduated already?" Naruto couldn't tell if Sasuke sounded relieved or not.

"Yeah. What about you?" Naruto said.

"I graduated a year ago. I'm twenty-four." Sasuke stated.

Naruto smiled to himself. So they were in the same age group. Was it just him, or did this guy sound like a perfect, date-able man? "Sasuke, did you just move here recently? I'm just asking, 'cause I've never heard your singing before."

"I moved in yesterday." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, shit. I must have freaked you out big time, then! I mean, first time using your new shower in your new place and you start hearing voices? Freaky shit." Naruto said, beginning to feel like such an asshole. He didn't get an answer from Sasuke, so he changed the topic. "Um…where did you live before?" Again, he was met with silence and he wondered if Sasuke had left. He sighed and stared down at his feet, hitting the side of his right one against his left.

"Sorry, I went to grab some clothes. What did you say?" Sasuke's voice said quickly as if he were worried that Naruto was gone or something. It made Naruto smile.

"Oh, um…" Naruto started again, remembering what he had said. "I asked where you were living before here."

Sasuke's voice suddenly sounded exhausted and annoyed. "I was living with my boyfriend, but we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said, slightly concerned that he was talking to a guy who just recently had a break up. There was no way Sasuke was ready to meet someone new…not that Naruto was thinking about that, no. Why would he even begin to consider dating a guy who he just met last night through his apartment's pipe lines?

"Yeah. The worst part about that story is that I had to continue living with him for over half a year before I saved enough money to move out on my own."

There was clearly a higher power working in Naruto's favor. "Oh, really? That does suck." Okay, so Sasuke wasn't fresh out of a relationship. This could go real well…other than Naruto had no time to get into anything serious and he didn't even have enough money laying around to take someone on a date. He sighed loudly, upset with himself that he even let his mind wander and occupy such a silly thought.

"What do you do for a living, Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly and Naruto sighed once more, feeling like this could possibly count as a date.

"I'm a waiter at _Akimichi's_ and I also work in _Headers_."

"I work close to _Akimichi's_."

"Then you should come by one day for lunch. I can give you a discount." A thought occurred to Naruto and he wasn't sure why he was just noticing this. "Sasuke, did you say earlier that you went to grab some clothes?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke sounded defensive.

"So…you're just sitting in your bathroom talking to me?"

There was a pause. Then, "Yeah…I guess I am."

Naruto smiled to himself and he pictured in his mind that, whatever Sasuke looked like, he was smiling too. For the rest of the night, Naruto ended up talking with Sasuke about almost everything. They talked about their teachers in middle school and the kind of towns they grew up in, they told the stories of their first kiss and the first time they figured out they liked the same sex and who their first boyfriend was.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't remember when he fell asleep, but he woke up to his alarm clock the next morning and he smiled at his ceiling, feeling some sort of invisible bond with the man living upstairs.<p>

Naruto stood in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the elevator to arrive from the sixth floor. He checked his watch out of habit even though he wasn't running late. He felt a little down because he didn't get to say hello to Sasuke this morning. It wasn't like he expected the other man to greet him every morning and night, but he just thought that _maybe_ it would be a routine thing.

The elevator buzzed and the doors opened slowly, revealing the same raven-haired man from yesterday morning. He was in the same corner with his leather messenger bag dangling off his left shoulder, and just like yesterday, he was dressed in casual wear that Naruto couldn't quite pinpoint, but he was pretty sure that he looked kind of like a teacher (then again, he looked a little young to be a teacher). They made eye contact, but Naruto broke it almost immediately when someone called for him to hold the elevator door. He turned and kept his arm in the way of the door until the person arrived. Naruto's mouth fell open when a familiar red head strolled into the elevator.

"You dropped something." The slightly shorter said and he pushed Naruto's chin back up with his index finger. "You act surprised to see me."

Naruto gathered himself up and turned to face forward. "Hello, Gaara. Kind of early to be visiting Temari, don't you think?"

"Kind of late to be growing a pair of balls, don't you think?" The red head challenged. "You don't have to pretend that you're over me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Ever since Gaara left him for a man named Hyuuga Neji, Gaara has become very self absorbed, thinking that everyone wants a piece of him. It was an affect that Neji had on him. But what he had said was kind of true; Naruto didn't have the confidence to try and convince Gaara not to leave. He just couldn't. He saw Neji and immediately felt beat. The man had an air about him that said that no one got to him and Naruto did nothing but let Gaara leave with him.

Naruto scoffed. "Please. The only way I'd still want you is – GAH!" Naruto's face turned beet red when Gaara reached over and cupped his groin. He quickly shoved the hand away and backed up against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and Gaara strolled out, smirking to himself with his hands in his pockets. That was Gaara for you. No words because he knew and he liked to be the only one that knew.

Naruto watched the other incredulously. "Son of a…_fuck_." He stormed out of the elevator, but then turned around and glared at the raven-haired man who was looking at him with a blank stare. "You never saw any of that." The other man blinked in return and Naruto growled in the back of his throat before heading out the building.

* * *

><p>Naruto turned off the water and began to peel off his clothes before stepping into his bathtub and sinking his body to the bottom, the water caressing the bottom of his ears. He felt sore all over and all he wanted to do was soak in the tub and then watch TV for the rest of the night. He didn't want to have to pay bills and he didn't want to clean his apartment even though he really should, and he didn't want to brush out Kyuubi even though it would lessen the amount of shedding the cat did. All he wanted was to forget the world ever existed…<p>

"Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same. Can never be too pretty; tell me your name. Is it out of line if I were simply bold to say "Would you be mine"?"

Naruto sighed and leaned his head further back, smiling to himself as Sasuke's voice drifted through the pipes, which were vibrating with the shower water rushing through them. He closed his eyes and tried to picture what Sasuke looked like. Probably a tall, lanky man with dark hair and eyes, who wore plain white t-shirts and ripped, faded blue jeans and leather flip flops. He could pull off a fedora well and he carried around an acoustic guitar when he would go on walks so that he could play whatever was on his mind.

The image settled in Naruto's head, then suddenly took a one-eighty turn and before he knew it, he was imagining his fantasy Sasuke singing to him while slowly taking off his clothes. And Naruto would kneel before him and see just how long Sasuke could keep singing before it all became too much.

Naruto cursed under his breath as he reached down and began to slowly pump his half-hard cock.

"So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely? Oh you're a silly girl, I know I hurt it so it's just like you to come and go. And you know me, no, you don't even know me. You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye; a girl like you 's just irresistible."

"Fuck..." Naruto hissed as he began to speed up, some of the water splashing over the edges of the tub from the motion of his arm, but Naruto didn't care. Sasuke's voice was such a turn on and it made him forget about all the bad things that happened to him today at work or even ever. Sasuke's voice was a void that he wanted to wrap himself in it to stay safe from bad memories.

"…and it's you, woo hoo, that's got me going crazy for the things you do. So if you're crazy, I don't care, you amaze…me…" The voice seemed to fade for a minute, but Naruto didn't notice as he cried out at feeling his orgasm approaching, the image of his fantasy Sasuke touching him every that felt good.

"Oh, you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk, I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry. And only, a girl like you could be lonely. And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same. A boy like me's just irresistible."

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered and he cried out loudly when he came, water spilling over the walls of the tub and soaking his bathmat and the clothes he had dumped on the floor. "Jeezus…" Naruto moaned, grinning slightly in his euphoric state. He hadn't done that in a while and it felt pretty good. He sat in silence for a moment before opening his eyes and realizing that Sasuke had stopped singing. Sitting up in the tub, he stared ahead of him, seeing nothing, with wide eyes and a heated face. After a minute, he cursed himself out and yanked out the rubber plug that was wedged in the drain. He grabbed a towel and stepped out, only to have his wet mat slip under his feet and he fell forward, crying out loudly in his surprise.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked from the pipes and Naruto felt his face grow even hotter.

"I-I'm fine, thank you! I…I just slipped!" He scrambled up, his feet sliding over the wet tile floor, before dragging his now damp towel with him out of the bathroom. He ran into his bedroom put on some boxers, not caring that he was wet, and curled up on his bed, flinching slightly when he heard the creaking of Sasuke getting out of the shower.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sensually and Naruto buried his face in the crumpled sheets on his bed. He refused to answer the other man. After a few moments passed, Sasuke spoke again. "I see. So you're just going to ignore me now."

"Pretty much." Naruto replied, squeezing his eyes shut and mentally yelling at himself for replying.

"Wow, that's mature. Well, if you won't talk to me then I'm just going to have to talk to you until you respond." Sasuke sounded irritated.

"Good luck with that." Naruto growled up at his ceiling.

"So you were masturbating to me. Tell me, what do you think I look like?" Any irritation that was there before was now gone and the other man sounded almost playful now.

Naruto pouted and tried to think his way out of this conversation. "I-I wasn't masturbating to _you_. I was just…masturbating."

"To your ex-boyfriend, Gaara?"

"_What_? No! Ew, no! It's fucking impossible for me to even conjure up a pleasant scenario of that guy. It's gross and, honestly, I kind of wonder to this day how I ever got it up for him in the first place!" Naruto cried out, feeling his stomach become queasy at the thought of him ever finding Gaara attractive again. It just couldn't happen.

"So you _were_ masturbating to me. You really can't hide it. I heard you call my name." Sasuke stated.

"I…I…I was masturbating to your voice…" Naruto admitted, defeated.

"I'm curious as to how you pictured me." Sasuke said and Naruto could practically hear the amusement in his voice.

Naruto remained silent, looking off to the side where his balcony doors were covered by thin, blue curtains. He could jump off the balcony and never have to deal with this humiliation ever again. But then there would be no one to take care of Kyuubi and he would probably miss Sasuke's singing _a lot_.

"Were you top or bottom?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said, feeling his blush come back.

"You were obviously picturing in your head us having sex. So who was top?"

Naruto placed his hands over his eyes. "I…we…we never got to that part." He answered honestly. "We were just messing around…"

There was silence for a moment. "Who would have been top, then?"

Naruto smirked and removed his hands. "Me, of course." He never bottomed before, anyways. Gaara was bottom, and the only girl he ever slept was clearly bottom.

"Oh, that just won't do." Sasuke said disapprovingly. "Considering it's you, I would definitely be top."

"What?" Naruto said with a laugh. "Yeah right! Like I would let you anywhere near my awesome ass. I would have you on your hands and knees, screaming my name with that gorgeous voice of yours." He blushed when the image came to mind and he felt the stirs of being aroused creeping up on him.

"You are sorely mistaken, dobe. After I'm done with you, you won't even have a voice to scream my name with as I pound you into the bed." Sasuke's voice was husky now and Naruto could tell that he was starting to get turned on as well. But he had to keep up his superior attitude.

"You won't even be able to handle me through foreplay! I'd have you so nice and messed up that you'd submit to me in no time and then we'll see who no longer has a voice!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto." He said in a husky voice. "I have you in a panting mess just by singing. You really think you have anything on me?"

Naruto glanced down at his semi-erection and groaned.

"I bet you squirm a lot, and I'd love to see that." Sasuke said. "And the way you say my name when you're turned on is so sexy…"

Naruto gasped out and he sat up, staring at his ceiling with pleading eyes. "Sasuke! I want to meet you! My apartment number is 20! I don't care what you look like and even though I don't know you that well, I want you so badly! I promise that I'm at least decent looking! Please?" He was met with silence and Naruto felt his heart racing in his chest. He felt like an idiot, but he couldn't stand this. He and Sasuke had a great connection and it seemed like Sasuke felt the same way too.

Sasuke's chuckle reached his ears and Naruto blushed. "Dobe, you're not _decent_ looking. I've seen you around the complex and in my opinion, you're gorgeous."

"What…? When have you-"

"Blond hair, magnificent blue eyes, and the greatest complexion I've ever seen. I've seen the scars on your cheeks, the ones you told me about, and you're always dressed in jeans and a tight fitting shirt, and forgive me for saying this, but god damn, it hugs you in all the right places."

Naruto's heart was about to explode out of his chest. "You-you've seen me? Where? What do you look like? Have I seen you?" He knew he asked way too many questions at once, but he was feeling left out, oddly. Sasuke has seen him but he never got to see Sasuke.

"And as much as I'd love to come down to room 20 and ravish you," he said, ignoring Naruto's questions. "I can't."

"Why not!" Naruto demanded, throwing his pillow at the ceiling.

"I want you to figure it out on your own, because yes, you have seen me." There was a pause and then Sasuke said, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Naruto."

Naruto groaned and he called after Sasuke, but he never got a response back. Whimpering, he dragged his pillow back to the top of his bed and curled up to it. He was frustrated and still slightly turned on, and he wanted to see Sasuke so badly. He closed his eyes allowed sleep to consume him, hoping that he could figure out who, out of the many faces he sees everyday, Sasuke was.

* * *

><p>When he stepped into the elevator that morning, he was greeted with the same raven-haired man who was leaning in his back corner of the elevator. It had been over a day since he last spoke to Sasuke, mostly due to the fact that he'd been moonlighting at the bar Shikamaru owned and came home after midnight and then had no time to greet Sasuke in the morning. He still couldn't figure out who Sasuke was, mainly because the only people <em>he<em> ever saw in his apartment complex was Shikamaru and Temari, an elderly woman who lived next door to him and adored his cat, and landlord who lived on the first floor. Oh, and the raven-haired man who always kept to himself in the elevator.

Naruto didn't bother saying hello to the other passenger in the elevator when he noticed that the man had an iPod in his hands, the white ear buds in both ears. He was becoming frustrated. He was almost having withdrawals from not being able to speak with Sasuke and that's what bothered him the most; that he allowed himself to become so attached to a man…to his voice. And he felt like he had fucked everything up by practically begging Sasuke to come to his apartment. Naruto leaned against the opposite wall of the other man, waiting near the door impatiently. He thumped his head against the wall a few times in his own frustration. "Fuck…fuck…" he whispered to himself.

"Everything all right?" the other passenger asked and Naruto tensed, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment.

"Just peachy." He said in an almost defensive tone. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was just tired and anxious and with those two combined, only one person was able to calm him down. Or…one voice, really.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto's ears perked and he turned to look at the other man, but the elevator doors opened and his name was shouted.

"NARUTO!"

The blond groaned and stepped out of the elevator to greet his landlady. "Good morning, ma'am…" He said politely.

"Where's your rent? It's late!"

"I'm getting my pay check today, so I'll have my rent in tonight." Naruto said, feeling the other man walk behind him.

"Good, you better! I'm sick of your late payments!" With that, the fat woman turned and went back inside her apartment.

Naruto looked around for the man who had been in the elevator with him, but he had already left the building. Naruto could have sworn that the man's voice was Sasuke's…

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed in relief when he stood before the elevator that night, waiting for it to arrive to the first floor. He had just dropped off his rent to his landlord and was now ready to go to bed. He got off early at the bookstore today due to it being a slow day. Sakura had come to visit him, explaining that she was wasting time because today was ParentTeacher conferences and she was waiting for her parents to finish up before going home with them. Naruto pretended to listen to what she had to say about her Literature teacher, but he honestly couldn't care less. And when Jiraiya told him to go home because he didn't want to pay him money to sit around when there were no customers, Naruto all but fled the store.

He turned to look to his right and raised an eyebrow when the raven-haired man from his morning elevator rides stepped into the brightly lit apartment building from the dark street. Naruto had never seen the man other than in the morning and he wondered if this was the time he always got off work.

The raven simply looked exhausted and annoyed, as though he had been given a lot of shit from other people. Naruto recognized that because he would end up looking like that after having to deal with terrible tippers and asshole customers.

The man pulled out a key and checked his mailbox before sighing and locking it back up. He turned and looked at Naruto before straightening his back and walking to stand next to him, also waiting for the elevator.

Naruto took a chance to really examine the man and saw that he was about two or three inches taller than Naruto. He was pale and his eyes were even darker than his hair, practically black. Naruto couldn't help but think that this could be what Sasuke looked like, even if this man was a little too clean cut for how Naruto imagined Sasuke. Then a thought occurred to him. Sasuke had seen him. And not from afar, but up close, close enough to see his scars and his "tight fitting t-shirts".

The elevator buzzed in its arrival and the two men stepped onto the machine. Naruto pressed the 'five' button on the large dial and a long, pale arm with a dark blue sleeve rolled up to the elbow reached past him and pressed the 'six' button. Naruto stared at the two lit buttons for a few moments before turning and looking at the dark-haired man who was lounging back in his corner.

He bit back a smile and looked at the man who was staring back at him expectantly. "Sasuke…?" he inquired slowly.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry; I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He was composed and cool. But there was something else. His voice.

Naruto frowned at him. "Oh." He said in a cold tone. "I'm sorry." He turned back and glared in front of him. That _had_ to be Sasuke. That was definitely Sasuke's voice! But if it _was_ Sasuke and he was lying about not being who he really was, then that just meant that Sasuke wasn't as interested in him as Naruto had originally thought. The door opened on his floor and he moved to the opening. He stepped into the hallway only to be yanked back inside the elevator and shoved against the back wall where his wrists were pinned to his sides by strong hands. Blinking rapidly, he stared at amused obsidian eyes and felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"You're such an idiot." The man said with a smirk and the elevator doors closed.

Naruto grinned and put on a confident face. "I knew it was you."

"And you were just going to walk away?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort back, but decided to remain silent. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Naruto finally decided to say something. "Are you going to kiss me? Because if you're not, then I-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence due to a pair of soft lips claiming his. The kiss was gentle at first, but then they started moving against each other, becoming more aggressive and passionate.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, yanking the blond-haired man with him. They escaped the elevator and Sasuke turned them around before melding their mouths together again, guiding Naruto backwards, down the hallway. His used one hand to tangle with Naruto's hair while his other hand pushed on the small of Naruto's back, bringing them closer together and making it slightly more difficult to walk.

Naruto clutched at Sasuke's shoulders, crying out in surprise when his back collided with a solid surface and he realized that he was in front of Sasuke's door. He gasped when lips latched onto his neck and he leaned his head back to give Sasuke more room. "H-hey…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke found a particular sweet spot below his jaw. "Do you think – ha – that maybe…maybe we're moving too fast?"

"No." Sasuke said quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key for the door. They stumbled inside and Sasuke left Naruto to close the door and abandon his messenger bag.

"Sasuke, I'm serious!" Naruto whined when the raven-haired man turned back to him and Naruto took a step back. "I mean…I don't even know your last name."

"I don't know yours," Sasuke said as he kicked off his shoes. "But I do know how you got those scars, and what grade you were when you broke your first bone and how you found your cat Kyuubi and so much more."

Naruto blushed, realizing that the night he and Sasuke swapped life stories was practically their first date. They knew about each other. Naruto knew that Sasuke hated sweets and his favorite foods were onigiri and tomatoes. He knew that Sasuke had wanted to act and sing for a living, but his father had threatened to stop paying for college if he took on a theatrical major. They really did know each other and now that he thought about it, he felt like he had been friends with Sasuke for years.

Sasuke didn't let Naruto have any more time to think as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and kissed him deeply, licking the crease between Naruto's lips and being granted immediate access from the blond. Their tongues battled, twisting and pushing against each other furiously while hands grabbed at each other. Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, but the man grabbed his wrists and led him to the bedroom where Sasuke shoved him back onto the bed.

Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke shrugged out of his shirt, their eyes locked the entire time.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke's voice was deeper than before as he pushed Naruto to lay back and crawled over his body, his hands on the sides of Naruto's head. "Is this what you pictured me to look like?"

Naruto blushed and looked down at Sasuke chest, which wasn't exactly muscular, but it was fit. "I…" Naruto said, looking back up at Sasuke's face. "I was very lenient…"

Sasuke's smirked and he pressed his lips against Naruto's once more, reaching down between them and unbuttoning Naruto's blue jeans.

Naruto sat up, forcing Sasuke to sit back on his knees, and slipped out of his shoes as he removed his t-shirt. He scooted further back on Sasuke's bed and the raven-haired man followed him, leaning down and running his tongue from Naruto's abs to his collar bone, earning a shudder in response. Naruto looked down and met Sasuke's eyes before gathering the strength to flip them over and Naruto slid down Sasuke's body to undo his black dress pants, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers and bit his lip when Sasuke's half-hard member sprang out. The man was, to say politely, well endowed.

"Jeezus…" Naruto muttered and he looked up at Sasuke who was lounging back, his hands behind his head. Naruto swallowed before forcing his pounding heart to calm down and leaning down to kiss the top of Sasuke's member. It twitched in his hands and he smiled before opening his mouth and taking the head in. The moan that escaped Sasuke's lips was so harmonious and Naruto was determined to make even more beautiful noises spill from him.

"Oh _fuck_…" Sasuke gasped, removing his hands from behind his head and gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. Naruto's mouth was so hot and when he sucked on him, he felt like he was going to scream in pleasure. Naruto was amazing at this to say the least and it made Sasuke feel out of character, having to hold back so much. He groaned when Naruto began to hum around his member, sending sweet vibrations through his nerves and causing his body to tense up. "Stop." He commanded and Naruto did as he was told, licking his lips when he pulled off. "Pants off." Sasuke said next and he removed his pants and socks as well.

Naruto ditched his pants and boxers on the floor and crawled across the bed to lie on his side next to Sasuke. "How are we going to do this? I told you that I don't bottom."

"Well that's going to change tonight." Sasuke hissed as he rolled over to his side, giving Naruto a clear visual of his rear as he opened the drawer on his night stand and pulled out a plastic tube of lotion. "I don't have any condoms. Can't say that I was expecting to be in this situation any time soon…"

Naruto smiled to himself and sighed, taking one last glance at Sasuke's perfect, round ass before he rolled back over. "That's fine. I'm clean."

Sasuke nodded. "Me too." He sat up and moved to position himself between Naruto's legs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto sat up as well. "I don't think so!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back down and glared at him. "I think so."

"Sasuke, I've never-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him gently.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke mumbled against his lips.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to relax. "Okay…okay…kay"

"Okay?"

"Okay…"

"_Okay_?"

"Okay, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at the raven-haired man, his lips pressed in a tight line. When Sasuke chuckled, Naruto realized that the older man was only trying to get him to relax. He smiled and lay back, allowing Sasuke to spread his legs wider. He closed his eyes and listened as Sasuke opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hand. He felt one of Sasuke's hand, now slick from the lotion, massage his inner thigh. He smelled the scents of Sasuke's bed, which mainly smelled of shampoo and fabric softener. He could hear Sasuke telling him to simply relax, that he didn't want to hurt Naruto. And even though Naruto's eyes were closed, he could see Sasuke in his mind.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as a finger slowly pressed inside him. His eyes shot open when a hand grasped his erection and began stroking it and massaging it. "Sasuke…"

Dark eyes didn't look up from what they were doing and he continued to push his finger inside Naruto. "Relax." He ordered when he was met with some resistance.

Naruto did his best to relax. He was simply reacting on instinct to the foreign feeling, not because it hurt. Nonetheless, Sasuke looked concentrated and concerned. He grit his teeth when a second finger was added and then was pulling at the bed sheets when the third and fourth came in. Naruto twisted his head to the side, his body slowly becoming used to the intrusion.

Had never bothered to prepare Gaara this much and for this long. It was always two fingers and then they got down to business. But Sasuke was taking his time, making sure Naruto wouldn't get hurt, taking care of him…

Naruto realized at that moment that he really, really liked Sasuke. _A lot_.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and scooted closer to Naruto, taking hold of the back of his knees in his hands and pushing them back. "I'm going to…"

"Got it." Naruto said quickly, waiting for the feeling of Sasuke's cock to enter him, but it never came. He turned his head to look at Sasuke and found that the other man was staring at him and when their eyes met, he smirked. "W-what?" Naruto asked, his face heating up.

"Nothing." And with that, Sasuke thrust his hips forward and Naruto's eyes, still locked on Sasuke, widened and his mouth fell open. Sasuke leaned forward, bending Naruto's body with him, and claimed Naruto's lips. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it and grazing his teeth over Naruto's smooth chin.

"B-bastard…" Naruto growled, reaching up and threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair, tugging at the raven and kissing him. "You can move now." He said after they pulled apart. As soon as Naruto said that, he instantly regretted because it seemed that, to Sasuke, the word "move" meant to immediately begin pummeling the target before him. He was exaggerating, of course, but not that much.

Once Sasuke got the OK, he pulled out almost all the way and then shoved his way back in. He repeated this over and over again, though he rotated his hips now and then, in search of something.

At one particular thrust, Naruto cried out louder than before and let out a low moan. "Sasuke! There…keep going…right there…"

The older man didn't need to be told twice and latched onto Naruto's tan neck, littering it with red marks, while his right hand reached between their bodies and began pumping Naruto in time with his shallow, fast thrusts.

"Oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto muttered, arching his back to the left and right, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezing tightly. He squirmed under the excellent attention some more before a familiar sensation formed in his stomach and he tensed his body, causing Sasuke to moan when he tightened around him. "Oh god!" Naruto cried. "Yes!"

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and bit his lip, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. The way Naruto moved and screamed his name were bringing him over the edge and all he could do was continue to thrust into the other man who was squeezing around him tightly. He could hear the bed hitting the wall and creaking loudly and he was grateful that it was Naruto's apartment below his and that they weren't disturbing anyone.

"Sasuke…so close!" Naruto moaned and after a few more thrusts, he arched his back and screamed out the raven's name as his seed shot out and coated both their stomachs and chests. He felt Sasuke come inside him and he cringed slightly at the foreign feeling. That was definitely not his favorite sensation ever. However, he was too exhausted to care and collapsed back on the bed, Sasuke still moving inside him slight as he rode out his own orgasm.

Sasuke groaned and pulled out slowly, some of his seed coming with him and he moved to lie next to Naruto on the bed.

"It feels gross…" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh in return. "But it was good, right?"

"Very rough." Naruto commented.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "Is that….bad?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Very, _very_ good."

"Are you tired?"

It was weird how sometimes you don't feel like something is wrong unless someone asks you. Naruto felt fine until Sasuke said that and then, suddenly, he _was_ tired. Sighing, he nodded and turned to look at Sasuke.

The raven-haired man was staring at him with intense eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat that had formed there during their earlier exercise.

Naruto reached forward and pushed his bangs out of the way. He felt his face heat up when Sasuke grabbed his hand and simply held it to his chest. "I think I could get used to this…" Naruto said. "I mean…talking to you through the pipes and all…"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you talk to me through the pipes when you have me right here?"

Naruto stared at him for a minute. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't. Go to sleep."

Naruto sat up slightly and looked down at the other man. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No; it's Saturday." Sasuke said, blinking at him.

"Oh. Okay! Good, good. Neither do I." Naruto smiled and fell back onto the pillow.

"Thought I was going to leave you in the morning?" Sasuke asked in amusement.

"Well, I don't know. I was just hoping to wake up with you, I guess…" Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and flinched when it landed in something wet. "Oh…ew…"

"I'll get you a towel to clean up with." Sasuke said and practically rolled off the bed. He stretched as he walked out the bedroom, knowing full well that Naruto's eyes were glued to him.

Naruto rested his hand out to his side, making sure it didn't touch anything. He decided to close his eyes for only a few seconds, until Sasuke returned. It wasn't like he would fall asleep…

* * *

><p>"…the first face that I saw…I think…before I met you…"<p>

Naruto sighed deeply and turned on to his back, feeling that his legs were caught in the sheets of his bed. He didn't remember setting his alarm clock to the radio, but the voice that was singing was so soothing he didn't even want to wake up.

"…don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I know where…"

Naruto squinted as he opened his eyes, curious as to why the voice sounded far away and why it kept cutting out. Looking to his side, he frowned when his alarm clock wasn't even there. He turned back onto his side and inhaled deeply, taking in unfamiliar scents from his pillow…which, clearly, was _not_ his pillow. He pushed himself up with his arms and looked around the bare room that had cardboard boxes stacked neatly around the floor, conveniently blocking the sun from shining in his eyes through the balcony door.

Remembering the events of the night before, Naruto sighed in relief and fell back against the bed. He sat up again almost immediately, gripping his head when he began to feel dizzy.

"…and so I thought I'd let you know that these things take forever, I especially am slow, but I realize that I need you and I wondered if I could come home…" The voice became louder and then faded out when Sasuke entered the bedroom with a ceramic mug in each hand. "Oh, good, you're awake." Sasuke said and sat on the edge of the bed carefully, twisting his body around to face Naruto. "Coffee?" He offered one of the mugs to Naruto as he took a sip from his own.

"Thanks," Naruto said, reaching for it but frowning when it was pulled out of his reach.

"Should I even let you have caffeine? I remember what you told me about what sugar does to you…" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme." Naruto growled, taking the mug carefully when it was offered back to him. "That was a long time ago."

"Oh, that reminds me. The landlord called your phone, saying that you're fifty dollars short in your rent, but I took care of it. Also, Temari called to warn you that Gaara and Neji will be staying with her and Shikamaru while their condo is being renovated. She also wants you to tell her why you never told her about me. And-"

"Okay, stop!" Naruto said, holding up his free hand and looking at Sasuke with annoyance. "What do you mean you took care of the thing with the landlord?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I went down there and made her count it again and she realized her mistake. All is well."

Naruto flushed, feeling very appreciative towards Sasuke at the moment because if he had been approached by her instead, he would have simply given up the fifty dollars rather than take a stand for himself even though he knew he paid the right amount. "Th-thank you…"

"Of course." Sasuke shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"What are you doing answering my phone anyways?" Naruto said, frowning.

"Well you certainly weren't going to with the way you sleep so heavily. Now get up and get dressed. I'm taking you out for lunch." Sasuke said, patting Naruto on the thigh once and standing up. He himself was already dressed in dark blue jeans and a white and blue two-toned shirt.

Naruto looked around for a minute before calling at Sasuke who was leaving the room. "Wait, what time is it?"

"12:34." Sasuke called back.

Naruto blushed, feeling embarrassed for sleeping so long. He set his coffee mug on the nightstand and got out of bed, groaning as he stretched. He turned around to see where his clothes were and jumped when he saw that Sasuke was standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to see you in the light." He said, his eyes raking over Naruto's toned body.

"Y-you're such a creeper!" Naruto cried, placing his hands over his groin.

Sasuke smirked and left the doorway.

Naruto watched the empty space a bit longer to make sure that Sasuke didn't return before finally getting dressed. He put on his clothes from yesterday and shuffled into the living room of Sasuke's apartment, carrying his shoes. "Hey, it got kind of dark outside while I was changing…"

Sasuke was sitting back on his leather couch with the remote to his flat screen TV in his hand. "Yeah, it's going to rain; might as well not go out. So much for our date…"

Naruto smirked and placed his knee on the couch, leaning closer to Sasuke. "That's okay…I prefer to stay _in_ anyways."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed their lips together and then pulled back, looking up at him with something of a hint of a smile. "I vote going to your place, then."

Naruto looked at him before grinning. "I second that motion, I guess. I need to brush my teeth anyway." He stood up, yanking Sasuke with him. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you forgot it in the car? It's starting to drizzle." Neji muttered, looking out the window at the end of the hallway on the fifth floor of the apartment complex.<p>

"Yes." Gaara replied curtly, pushing the button for the elevator. The doors opened almost immediately, revealing a raven-haired man pushed up against a blond man, their hands inside each others shirts and roaming over their skin.

The couple stopped and turned to look at Neji and Gaara standing in the hallway.

Naruto cleared his throat and pushed Sasuke off of him, fixing his shirt and strolling out of the elevator with a forced, dignified look, followed by the raven-haired man. He glanced at Gaara briefly and couldn't help but smirk, feeling like he had ended up on top after their break up. He let out a loud laugh when Sasuke tripped into him, wrapping his arms around the blond's abdomen and kissing his neck.

Neji cleared his throat and Gaara realized that he was staring after the couple. He quickly followed Neji into the elevator.

"Wasn't that your ex?" Neji asked.

"Yeah."

"Looks like he found someone new pretty quickly."

Gaara shook his head. "I was here the other day and the man he was with was in the elevator with us, but he wasn't even speaking to him. I think they just met."

Neji shrugged. "They have good chemistry."

Gaara looked up at his boyfriend and took the others hand discreetly. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said, turning his head in his arms from where he laid on a comforter on the floor, a quilt covering his and Sasuke's naked bodies.<p>

"Hm?" Sasuke turned his head as well, the rain droplets on the window making shadows on his face.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, his intense blue eyes staring into the endless void of Sasuke's. "What's yours?"

Sasuke smirked and turned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Hn…it's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Cool." Naruto smiled and rested his chin on his arms, staring ahead of him where one of Kyuubi's toys was sitting on the ground. His eyes widened when he remembered something and he sat up, immediately regretting the action and collapsing back on the ground. "Jeezus, mother fuck, ow!"

"What the hell, dobe? What did you do that for?" Sasuke growled, though he was actually concerned.

"You…!" Naruto groaned loudly.

"What about me?" Sasuke replied in an equally loud voice.

"You're Sakura and Ino's Literature teacher!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. "You know my students?"

Naruto rolled onto his back and started laughing. "Oh my god, I'm sleeping with my customers' teacher! They always come into _Headers_ and they've been telling me about their oh-so-gorgeous Literature teacher! And it's you!" He couldn't stop laughing, and he wiped away tears that formed in his eyes. "Oh my god, they're going to kill me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously not as amused, before closing them gently. "Get some rest. Round four is coming soon."

Naruto gulped, already finding it hard enough to endure the last three rounds, but obliged anyway, curling up against Sasuke's warm body. To think that this, this unnameable relationship, started with Sasuke just singing in the shower; it was rather mind boggling to Naruto, but amusing at the same time. And he could only hope that it escalated into something so much more.

**You can tell when I'm ready for a story to end, huh? I get so lazy…**

**This one-shot goes onto the list of worst lemons ever! But I've been working on this for over 12 hours and I have no intention of fixing anything any time soon so deal!**

"**Embezzlement" is the next chapter story to be update!**

**Songs Sasuke sang: **

**"Waiter" by Portugal, The Man**

**"Medicine Man" by The Hush Sound**

**"Flathead" by The Fratellis**

**"Whistle for the Choir" by the Fratellis**

**"First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes  
><strong>


	2. On the Other Side of the Pipes

**On the Other Side of the Pipes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: A lot of you said you wanted more of this story because apparently one-shots aren't enough these days. So here's a quick one-shot in Sasuke's point of view because I'm sure we all want to know how Sasuke dealt with a strange man talking to him through his shower pipes.**

**Please note that some of the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto will appear different because everyone has their own way of telling things. Meaning, Naruto may or may not have mentioned some things, or Sasuke remembers things differently from the way Naruto said them.**

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much, ma'am." Sasuke Uchiha said politely, and he firmly shook the hand of the busty woman before him, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. She had pretty eyes – they were like the color of a latte, almost. "I will do my best."<p>

Tsunade eyed the other man thoughtfully. "You do realize, Mr. Uchiha, that I am very protective of my girls. I don't hire male teachers very often, especially not…_young_ ones such as yourself. But your credentials are the best I have seen in a long time. Nonetheless, I will not tolerate any _slip-ups_."

Sasuke refrained from sighing in his annoyance (he knew by _young_ she meant good-looking), but he figured he might as well get it out in the open now. "Ms. Tsunade, I assure you there will be no slip-ups. I need this job so that I can finally move out of my ex-boyfriend's apartment. You will not be disappointed, I promise you."

Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek, understanding completely. _'I think I might have landed the perfect teacher for an all-girls' school…' _"Then I shall see you on Monday, bright and early. The girls are ready to start on Romantic poetry. Have your lesson plan ready to present to me and I will show you the classroom you will be teaching in." Tsunade shook his hand again and showed the young man to the door. "Have a good day."

"Thank you for giving me this chance. Goodbye," Sasuke exited the office and sighed in relief when the door closed behind him. He looked up to see two girls in their uniform looking at him, and he nodded to them. When they blushed, he narrowed his eyes before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

Sasuke removed his tie and wound it around his left hand. "I got the job."

Root Sai smiled at the Uchiha from where he sat at the bar in the kitchen. "That's great; we should celebrate."

Sasuke glared at his ex. "I just came out of the office of a woman whose reputation exceeds that of Donald Trump's, and you expect me to be in the mood to go out and _celebrate_?" He began unbuttoning his dress shirt, but paused at Sai's words.

"Of course. C'mon, nothing big. Let's just go get some lunch. No place fancy; how about Akimichi's?" Sai slid off the stool he was sitting on and walked up to the oval mirror set in a black iron frame that was on the wall near the door. He combed his fingers through his bangs before turning and smiling at Sasuke. "Let's go, tight ass."

Sasuke's eye twitched, but he followed the other man out of the apartment anyway, tossing his rolled up tie on the counter as he walked by it.

It was starting to get cold outside due to it being late September, but Sai always managed to keep warm somehow. He was in dark washed blue jeans and a thin, black, long sleeved shirt that had a tiny hole near the right shoulder. It wasn't noticeable to anyone but Sasuke. He had always said that GAP had cheaply made clothes, and Sai would merely stare at him impassively. Sai was the manager of a GAP store, and Sasuke's opinion meant nothing to him.

Continuing to stare at the hole that was practically mocking him, Sasuke forced himself to look away, and he stopped in his tracks. "Sai, wait," he called when the other man continued towards their destination. Sasuke eyed the apartment building across the street and then stared at the colorful banner that hung above the entry way. "It's leasing," he said and he looked around for a crosswalk, noticing they had passed one up and he walked back to it and pushed the button, waiting for the light to change.

"Sasuke, you don't want an apartment here, do you? I thought you were going to look for one near the school." Sai muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. He stood behind his ex-lover and glanced at a man across the street who was talking to a young woman. He returned his attention to Sasuke when the other finally answered.

"It's only seven blocks, I think. I can handle it. I just want to see the price and layout." Sasuke said and the light turned to the walking man figure. He stepped hurriedly across the street, Sai following behind like a loyal dog. Sasuke stepped into the building and was immediately blasted with the A/C. It was freezing in the hallway, but he was used to Sai's apartment being equally as cold. He walked over to the plastic box by the mailboxes and pulled a sheet of paper from it. He looked over it and could tell that Sai was reading it over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, it's only five hundred square feet. My place is twice as big as this. You can find something better." Sai said.

"The rent is only a hundred and twenty-five a month…" Sasuke said. He looked over the different layouts a little longer before folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"You can't be serious. Your crap won't fit in there." Sai stated, following Sasuke back onto the street. They continued in the direction to the restaurant, firing at each other back and forth about the topic.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of some things."

"What about the rent? A teacher can't make that much…"

"I'll be making eighteen thousand a year; I think I can handle it."

"That doesn't leave much to live on for a month, Sasuke." Sai said. He backed off momentarily when they arrived at Akimichi's, but once they were seated at a corner table near the counter, he continued. "You don't know how much electricity, water, and gas is going to cost, not to mention that you don't have a bed. You can't sleep on an air mattress for the rest of your life."

Sasuke pulled out the folded paper with the layout of the apartment and showed it to him. "It comes with its own bed frame; I just have to provide my own mattress."

Sai took the paper from him and studied it. He made a face that showed he was unimpressed with the picture shown. "This isn't a bed frame, it's a bunch of plywood nailed together."

"It'll have to do," Sasuke hissed, yanking the paper back. "I'll have to go mattress shopping…" He trailed off when their waiter arrived at the table.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, and I'll be serving you today. Can I start you guys off with a drink?" the young man said, his hands behind his back as he tied the black apron around his waist, clearly just starting his shift.

Sai looked up at the man and licked his lips. "Hi, Naruto," he said in what he considered a seductive voice, but many would place it under a more sinister category. "I would like an Abita Purple Haze, please." Both Naruto and Sai looked at Sasuke who was reading over the paper again. "Sasuke," Sai whistled, successfully capturing the Uchiha's attention. "Order a drink."

"Oh," Sasuke said, seeming uninterested. "Ice tea for me," He returned to the paper.

Sai smiled apologetically at their waiter. "Forgive him; he's being more of a bastard than usual."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, pfff, no need to apologize. I'll get your drinks right away." He left the table and went behind the counter where a chubby man with brown hair wearing a white smock was cooking at a large stove. Other cooks and waiters moved around the cramped area behind the counter with skill and confidence.

Sai smirked and rested his chin on his hand. "Our waiter is hot,"

"Good for you," Sasuke said, finally folding up the paper and sticking it back in his pocket.

Sai's smirk darkened. "Sasuke…you're not _jealous_ are you? I thought we agreed that it was okay to see other people."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned in his seat to find their waiter, but didn't need to because Naruto returned with their drinks, grinning at the two men as he set down the beverages. He watched as the blond-haired man pulled a straw from his apron and set it down next to Sasuke's tea.

The man had long fingers, and Sasuke couldn't help but think that they were pretty. His skin tone was a healthy-looking tan, and Sasuke had to admit that it was kind of sexy, the way the barely noticeable blond hair on his arms mixed with the gorgeous almost-caramel color complexion. Not to mention that his tight graphic tee hugged his chest and biceps nicely. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't big on blondes, despite this guy's entrancing blue eyes and queer marks on his cheeks that made it look like he had whiskers. No, Sasuke liked guys who had dark hair and generally pale skin. He grimaced inwardly, realizing that this made him seem very vain, going after men that looked similar to him.

All in all, Sai had been right about their waiter; he was hot, but in an unusual way.

"Are you ready to order now, or do you need more time?" Naruto asked, his hands on his hips as he looked between Sasuke and Sai.

"Chicken salad for me," Sai said with an extra wide smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Caesar salad, please. Be generous on the tomatoes."

"Coming right up!" Naruto said cheerfully, turning away from the table and walking over to another where a middle-aged woman was beckoning him.

"He didn't write down our orders…" Sasuke mentioned.

"Do you think he's gay?" Sai asked, ignoring Sasuke's comment, eyes still glued to Naruto.

"I don't know," Sasuke snapped.

"Your gaydar always sucked…" Sai grumbled, turning back to look at his ex. "Don't give me the evil eye, you know it's true."

Sasuke growled and he slid his ice tea towards him. As he squeezed the lemon into the drink and grabbed a few sugar packets, he thought about how he ended up in a relationship with Sai. It was definitely a sad story; not sad in a sob story kind of way, but just…_sad_. There was no better way to describe Sasuke's lack of self-discipline for the one and a half years he dated Sai.

It started off as a one-night stand; they met at a bar where Sasuke went off on a drunken rant about his father not allowing him to be a singer. From Sai's spurring, Sasuke ended up standing on the counter and singing "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin. Applause and cat calls from total strangers, strong arms helping him down from the counter and catching him when he lost his balance. A passionate kiss, an agonizingly long subway ride to his apartment in Brooklyn, clothes off before he had a chance to close the door. He had never felt as alive as he did that night, and he honestly couldn't remember who had topped, but he was sure that he did.

A month passed before Sasuke happened to meet Sai again. The other man was standing by the tracks, waiting for the train to arrive. Sasuke knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know if he should get Sai's attention or pretend to be strangers... Sai made the decision for him, calling out to him with a wicked smile as he approached Sasuke. The train arrived and they got on together, Sai talking to him as though they were old friends. He invited Sasuke to go eat with him and a few friends at a hole-in-the-wall sushi/pan restaurant. Sasuke agreed, but only because it was close to his apartment. Of course, they went back to Sasuke's place afterwards.

They exchanged numbers and ended up meeting once a week to "catch up". After two months of this, they started meeting almost everyday, and then, out of the blue, Sai invited Sasuke to move in with him. His apartment was in Manhattan, and it was near his university, so Sasuke agreed.

Now that he looked back on it, their relationship was based on sex and convenience. Sasuke sighed as he stirred the contents of his drink. When Sasuke's father found out that his son was gay, he stopped paying for rent and other means. Sasuke didn't really care; by the time his father found out, Sasuke's last semester of college had been paid for. He was able to finish school, majoring in commercial business and minor in Literature, and started working as a secretary for Orochimaru, who owned a corporation that dealt with advertisements of all kinds. While there, he took courses online to get a degree in education, which he completed three months ago, and now he was going to be working as a Literature teacher at a private, all-girls high school.

With what little he had saved up, he'd be able to get the apartment and mattress. Unfortunately, if he calculated correctly, he was going to have to skip a few meals here and there.

"You never loved me, did you?" Sai asked out of the blue, making Sasuke's stirring still and his breath to cease.

Two pairs of darker than black eyes gazed at each other for a few moments. Finally, Sasuke spoke. "You didn't want to have a real relationship with me."

"So neither of us loved each other…but we make great sex buddies, right?" Sai laughed and Sasuke looked into his beverage, ashamed of Sai's comment.

Sasuke's life wasn't perfect at the moment, but things were going his way in a slow yet sure manner. The only thing that was missing was that golden relationship he craved. Something Sai could never give him.

* * *

><p>"Your love alone…is not enough, not enough, not enough…when times get tough, oh, they get tough, they get tough, they get tough…" Sasuke sang softly as he turned on the water for the shower. He began to undress, turning away from the walk-in shower, only to pause and glare at the man standing in the bathroom doorway. "Sai, get out."<p>

"I'm going to miss hearing you sing while you shower." Sai said with a slight pout, though it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

Sasuke resisted the urge to blush. He never knew that Sai could hear him. Then again, he mostly showered when the other man was out of the house, so Sai probably always heard him when he came home.

"Why do you have to leave so soon? I mean, who moves in on a Sunday?" Sai said mockingly.

Sighing loudly in aggravation, Sasuke turned around and turned off the shower. He left the bathroom, forcefully shoving past his ex. "I'm going to bed."

"I thought you were going to shower." Sai called after him.

"I changed my mind!" Sasuke growled, slamming his bedroom door shut. Pushing in the lock on the door, he plodded over to the air mattress in the middle of the room and crawled onto it. He was not going to miss this place, that's for sure. He had realized that he didn't like having a roommate. When he and Sai were dating, living together was fine. But once the broke up and had to stay in the same apartment, Sasuke felt annoyed by every little thing Sai did. He couldn't snap at the other man, however, because he had to keep reminding himself that this was Sai's place and he was lucky that the man hadn't thrown him out upon the ending of their relationship.

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered. "Tomorrow, I'll be out of here. And then the next day will be my first day on the job. Things are good." He blinked, realizing that he hadn't turned on the light when he came inside. He decided to go to bed, turning on his side to set his alarm clock. "Things are good…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood next to the elevator with a squeaky trolley that had boxes stacked on it. He had pressed the UP button what seemed like minutes ago, but that was probably just his anxiety getting to him. Finally the elevator doors opened and he realized why it had taken so long. It was packed with people; it had probably stopped at every floor on the way down. One particular head caught his eyes as people filed out of the elevator, some heading for the street while others went to the parking lot located behind the building.<p>

"The guy didn't even care! He just picked up his bag and kept walking!" the blond-haired man laughed as he walked alongside an elderly woman who smiled politely at his story.

Wasn't that the waiter we had from two days? Sasuke wondered to himself. He recognized the marks on his face, and he was wearing one of those t-shirts that hugged his body nicely. Sasuke licked his lips as he tried to remember the man's name, but nothing came to mind. He hadn't been paying attention when he said it. Turning his head, Sasuke realized the elevator door had closed and he pressed the button again. The doors opened immediately and he wheeled the trolley inside.

He spent a good portion of the morning carrying boxes upstairs from the van he rented. He had to leave most of his big furniture at Sai's, and from the size of his apartment, he'd probably have to sell it all. There was no way he was going to be able to fit his couch in here. For the time being, he was going to use the air mattress for a couch.

By five in the evening, Sasuke had returned the van, finished unpacking all the dishes and silverware in the kitchen, and set up the entertainment system in the den. He was in the process of dismantling empty boxes so he could fit them in the closet when his phone rang. It was the delivery men with his mattress, so he went downstairs to direct them where to bring it. As he stood in the lobby while he waited for them men to get the mattress from the truck, the blond waiter entered with two young women who were probably second or third years in college. They walked past Sasuke without even turning their heads, which was okay because he was trying to be invisible to the other tenants in the building.

"So a dyslexic man walks into a bra..." The blond waiter said slowly, looking at the girls as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Sasuke couldn't help it and he let out a snort. To his despair, that caught the other man's attention and the blond grinned at him.

"See? _He_ gets it! Why can't you guys get it?" the waiter said, holding his arm out towards Sasuke.

"It doesn't make sense," one girl said flatly.

"Yeah, it's not even funny," the other whined.

The elevator doors opened and the three went inside, the blond saying the joke one more time before trying to explain it to them.

Sasuke felt alone suddenly when the doors closed and he looked down at his feet. The blond hadn't recognized him from the restaurant. Well, that wasn't entirely his fault. Surely he had to serve hundreds of people everyday, so a single encounter wouldn't be enough to remember someone outside of the restaurant setting.

It took about fifteen minutes to get the mattress upstairs, and then another ten before the men figured out the right angle to fit it through the narrow and short hallway and into the bedroom. Sasuke paid them and closed the door behind him. He tore off the packaging from the mattress and covered it in the bed set he had from his first apartment. He decided to unpack the outfit he was going to wear tomorrow, and then realized he needed to set up his alarm clock as well. After he found everything, he set up the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

Studying the bathtub, he groaned in aggravation. He was used to Sai's shower, which was a walk in. This tub, however, had bronze pipes. The shower curtain, which was see-through (though that didn't really matter because he was now living alone) circled the entire bath. It looked like it came from an old mansion or something. Turning the knob on the right side of the nozzle, the pipes groaned before water came out with great force. Sasuke felt the water temperature and hissed when it scorched his skin. So he was going to have to figure out the right temperature by messing with both handles…how annoying.

Finally settling on a decent temperature, he pulled the plug on top of the nozzle and the shower head hesitated and shuddered for a moment before water came spraying out. He removed his clothes and stepped into the tub, closing the curtain behind him. He sighed, liking that the water smelled almost like it had lemon in it. Taking the oval bar of soap he had set on the toilet, he began washing himself thoroughly.

When the heat of the water relaxed his muscles some more, he began his usual ritual of singing under the cover of the showers noise. He went through his mental iPod and decided on one of the songs he had been listening to while setting up in the kitchen.

"Under blankets these hills cover neatly, we'll take steps to make sure our failures are hidden, but it's hard when our voices echo over ripples that form on the lakes and the edges they prey on we'll shine, shine, shine…"

"Swim around the lake," he paused in his singing, though the lyrics continued to play through his head, as he leaned back out of the tub to retrieve the shampoo bottle from the toilet. He was going to have to find an easier way to do this. He lathered the soap in his hair and picked back up in singing where the lyrics in his head had gone. "Spines of furrowed earth jut jagged as they rise like welts up on our backs on our bellies. It's cold as the lord in the bedroom, lord at your feet. The lords shaking the headboard with nothing to eat! We'll shine, shine, shine…" He rinsed out the soap in his hair and shook his head when he came out from under the spray. "Cold restless stumbles wanders towards the light-"

"Hello?"

Sasuke's breath hitched and he stopped what he was doing, his arms circling his chest as though he were covering himself. He looked around the bathroom, finding that the water droplets on the clear shower curtain were obstructing his view. Had someone broken into his apartment?

"Oh, they stopped…" the voice whined.

Or was this apartment haunted? Was that why he got the first six months for half price? Deciding that playing guessing games in his head wasn't going to help, he cleared his throat and called out to the voice as he looked around his bathroom once more. "Is someone there?"

"Ah, were you the one singing?"

Sasuke's cheeks flared up with heat. Crap, had he been disturbing his neighbors? But that couldn't be, his bathroom was on the side where his apartment ended. Unless he had been _that_ loud…

"Who is this? Where are you?" Sasuke called, turning off the water and shoving the shower curtain back roughly and checking the bathroom to see if someone was in there with him, though the voice was too muffled sounding - like they were talking on the other side of a wall.

"I'm Naruto! I live here in the building and I can hear your singing through the pipes. You have a very nice voice!"

Sasuke felt like he was going to die of embarrassment even though there was no one there to witness the current situation. He had been about to have a heart attack because he thought someone was in his apartment, but it turned out some idiot was eavesdropping on him while he was showering. Stupid antique pipes.

He closed the shower curtain and started up the shower again. He was not going to talk to a stranger through his shower pipes.

"Oh, you're still there!" the voice said cheerfully.

He ignored the other person, reaching for the bar of soap to wash his body again; he always did it twice. After a few minutes passed, Sasuke smirked to himself, assuming the other person was gone. He was proven wrong a moment later.

"Wow, what a dick."

It was as if the owner of that voice was purposefully shouting it to make sure Sasuke heard him. "Fucking pervert," he grumbled out loud for no particular reason.

"What'd you say to me?" the voice yelled.

He frowned. "I said that you're a fucking pervert." Sasuke said louder under the spray of the shower water.

"What? I'm not a pervert! All I said was that you have a nice voice!" the voice cried defensively.

Sasuke grit his teeth and balled his hands up into fists. "Will you _please_ stop talking to me through my shower?" he said, frustrated at the other man who was talking to him.

"Gladly!"

Sighing, Sasuke rinsed off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He pushed his wet bangs back and out of his face, using his hand to clear the fogged up mirror. He pulled out his tooth brush and squirted some paste on it before going to work in his mouth, smoothing out his trimmed eyebrows as he brushed his teeth.

"Kyuubi, you are going to meet people in this world who are total assholes and you don't even have to meet them in person."

He rolled his eyes. You have got to be shitting me, he thought to himself. He quickly leaned forward and spit out the contents of his mouth into the sink. "Tell Kyuubi that they will also meet complete dip shits who don't realize that I can _still hear them_." Sasuke called out loudly, hoping that the other man could hear him. He turned on the sink and rinsed out his mouth.

A moment passed before the voice responded. "He doesn't take advice from falsely accusing buttheads."

Sasuke couldn't help the string of laughter that escaped him. Who used the term butthead anymore? As a matter of fact, the other guy's entire statement was just so stupid that it was hilarious to Sasuke.

"Hey."

He dried off his mouth with a hand towel before answering. "What now?"

"I really did like your singing. It's really awesome even though I'm hearing it through pipes. Your voice is so smooth and calming…it's practically orgasmic."

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted. That was perhaps the greatest compliment he had ever received on his singing voice. Though the song he had been singing just now wasn't even the extent of _orgasmic_. He had been in falsetto; nothing sexy about that! As if to prove a point, he decided to sing a song that required a deeper, sexier voice. "Medicine man, you danced me across the country…Medicine man, you danced me across the sky. Medicine man, now my feet are dragging. Medicine man, can you hear my cry?" He hummed the rest as he turned off the shower water, and he hung his towel over the rail that the shower curtain was hooked to. Deciding that this had gone on enough, he ceased his humming. "What was your name again?" he asked. He was sure the other man had said it at the beginning of…whatever _this _was.

"Oh! Um, my name's Naruto!" he called back.

Sasuke smirked. Such a weird name. "Goodnight, Naruto," he said calmly, leaving his bathroom and heading across the hallway to his bedroom.

He dug through his boxes of clothes until he found a pair of boxers and slipped those on before setting his alarm for six in the morning. He got under the sheet on his bed and tossed around a bit before getting comfortable. It didn't take long before he was in a deep sleep, only to be awoken by his alarm clock the next morning.

He sat up and glared at the dim light coming through his balcony window. He frowned as he yawned, his eyes watering slightly. He turned off his alarm and shuffled out of the bedroom, going to the box that he put his lesson plan and messenger bag in. Pulling out everything he needed for his first day of work and setting it on the air mattress, he went into the bedroom and began getting dressed, leaving his dress shirt open to reveal his wife beater. He debated whether or not to wear the tie he chose last night and decided to go with it, draping it around his neck.

Entering the bathroom, he splashed his face with cold water, careful not to get any water on his tie or shirt. He was going to have to skip breakfast, and he was sure there would be coffee in the teacher's lounge at the school, so he brushed his teeth. As he rinsed his mouth, a shout rang through his bathroom.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, at first unsure of what he should think of this. Then he quickly remembered last night and realized that something happened with Naruto. "Well good morning to you, too." he called teasingly, wiping his mouth with a hand towel.

He was met with silence. Has he already forgotten about last night? Sasuke wondered. Thinking that maybe Naruto hadn't heard him, Sasuke was about to repeat himself. Then…"Oh! Good morning!"

"Is everything okay down there? I didn't need the pipes to hear that shout." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed by the fact that Naruto had forgotten about last night, but also amused that Naruto was having a rough morning. That's what you get for disturbing a random stranger in the shower. He smirked and began brushing his hair.

"Yeah, I just filled – blah, I mean…I _spilled_ some ramen on the floor. I have to clean it up now."

"Idiot," Sasuke responded automatically before turning back to the mirror and checking his face. He ran his hand over his jaw and decided that he needed to shave before going in. He finished shaving very carefully, put on deodorant, and then went back into the bedroom. He gathered his wallet, keys and cell phone, shoving them in his pocket before buttoning up his shirt and tying his tie. He was about to leave the room when he realized that he needed a belt. Digging through two boxes, he finally found one that went with his outfit. He also found the pair of black dress shoes he couldn't find last night and pulled those out. He put them on and went into the den, picking up his messenger bag and slinging it over his right shoulder. Grabbing his packet of lessons to present to Tsunade, he checked himself in the bathroom mirror one last time before leaving his apartment, locking it behind him, and calling the elevator.

It didn't take as long to reach his floor this time, and he entered the empty compartment, pressing the first floor button and leaning back in the corner. It stopped on the fifth floor, the one right beneath his, and a young man and woman who appeared to be in the mid or late twenties stepped inside the elevator.

"Hold the door!" a shout came from the hallway and like teamwork, the man put his arm in front of the elevator door while the woman pushed down the DOOR OPEN button. To Sasuke's surprise, the blond waiter rushed in, laughing in an almost victorious yet maniacal way when the elevator doors closed behind him. "Thanks," the blond said with a smile at the couple.

"Rough morning?" the woman asked, pulling her hair into four pigtails.

Sasuke realized he was staring at the three people in front of him and decided to pretend to look over the packet of papers in his hand even though he didn't need to. He studied this material so thoroughly that he knew it cover to cover. He could feel eyes on him and he wanted to look up to see who it was, but he decided to act like he didn't notice. It was rude on their part.

"Temari, did you always have your nose pierced?"

Sasuke was compelled to look up now, and he zeroed in on the black stud in the woman's left nostril. The woman called Temari smirked at the blond waiter and shook her head. "No, I did it myself a few days ago. Like it?"

No, Sasuke thought to himself. It looks trashy; _you_ look trashy.

Blond waiter opened his mouth to say something, but the other man who had his hair pulled back in a tight ponytail cleared his throat loudly, interrupting him. The blond looked at the other man, stiffening under his gaze. Returning his attention to the woman, he began stammering. "Oh…uh…it's nice. But! Um! Maybe you shouldn't get anything else pierced?" He was about to look back at the ponytail man, but he noticed that Sasuke was looking at him, mystified.

And how could Sasuke not stare at him? His voice was the same as Naruto's, the man he was talking to through the pipes last night. This was too much; the man who was his and Sai's waiter a few days ago lived in his building _and_ called Sasuke's singing voice "orgasmic".

The blond turned away quickly as if he hadn't noticed and practically bounded out of the elevator when the doors opened on the first floor. "I'll see you guys around! Come visit me at work today, kay? I'm working the lunch shift."

That only extinguished any bit of doubt that Sasuke had of the blond not being the waiter. Sasuke slipped past the blond while his back was turned and went to gather some papers he saw sticking from his mailbox. They were simply a copy of the apartment contract and some other information Sasuke had asked the landlord to give him. He was glad that the woman worked fast on her promises, but he still didn't like her very much. She was greasy looking and smelled bad.

He watched out of the corner of his eye when the blond man left the building, heading in the opposite direction Sasuke was supposed to go. Checking his watch, Sasuke realized that he had about fifteen minutes to get to the school, and he had to walk five blocks. Stuffing the papers from his mailbox into the front pouch of his messenger bag, he closed his mailbox and walked hurriedly out the door, falling into speed with the rest of the people walking on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was a strong man. A very, very, <em>very<em> strong man. That was why he was still standing on his own two feet, though he was gripping onto the podium to support his body, when the last bell of the day rang, dismissing the girls from school.

Tsunade was very impressed by his appearance and his lesson plans, which was a relief because he had to run the last two blocks when he realized he had missed a turn at some point. Also, he had almost smiled with glee when she told him that the school went by a block schedule, which meant only four classes a day. And he only taught five (two regular, two honors and one AP) different classes, which meant that he had two free periods. Unfortunately, today was not one of those free periods, so he had to introduce himself four times and go over the same material _four _times. And that meant that tomorrow he'd have to relive this day once more before he got his free periods.

It wasn't that teaching was hard or anything. It was a breeze. And it wasn't even the fact that he had to keep stopping to repeat what he just said because someone wasn't paying attention. Heck, in independent study, practically every student asked to go to the bathroom or to go get water or to go to their lockers, but what they really wanted was to text their friend or boyfriend, go visit their friend in another classroom, or were simply bored out of their mind, and Sasuke told them no.

What was bothersome about being a teacher in this particular school was that it was full of hormonal girls who eyed him like he was their dream dress for prom.

"Sakura," A blond girl named Ino Yamanaka called across the class room, skipping around the desks to get to her friend. "Let's go see Naruto today, kay?"

Sasuke looked up from the book in front of him at the mention of the man's name. It had to be the same Naruto, how many men named Naruto could possibly live in Manhattan? And who were these girls to Naruto? How old was he? More importantly, why did Sasuke even give two shits? His inner ramblings were cut short when Ino and Sakura approached his podium.

"Bye Mr. Uchiha!" They both giggled when he nodded and they left the classroom, their arms linked.

Sasuke rubbed at his temples. He didn't care. He couldn't care less about the blond waiter who _had_ to be Naruto. No, there was no questioning it. That waiter had the same voice as the one talking to him last night; he was sure of it. And to get more technical about it, the direction the blond had run from to the elevator this morning was definitely the direction as Sasuke's apartment upstairs. One way to confirm all of this was to just go to Akimichi's and have the blond as his waiter again.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he dismissed the thought. Besides, he didn't have the money for that.

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned off the TV after he finished going over tomorrow's lesson plan. He was going to have to head in early tomorrow again to make corrections to the PowerPoint he made, and he could probably grab some breakfast at the school since they served it to students who came in early. Then during one of his breaks he'd have to make copies of a handout…<p>

Sighing, Sasuke got up from the air mattress and left his lesson plan on it. He went into the bathroom and immediately took off his clothes before starting up the water. He tested the temperature coming out of the faucet before pulling the plug for the shower. He picked up his clothes and laid them out neatly on the floor of his bedroom. Returning to the bathroom, he stepped inside the tub and decided to wash his hair first this time since he kept running his hands through it all day, making it greasy.

As he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he began to sing. "Well just because she feeds me well and she made me talk dirty in a pink hotel, doesn't mean she's got eyes for me. She might just want my bones, you see. Hey, flathead, don't you get mean. She's the second best killer that I have ever seen. They don't come much more sick than you. I could go on if you want me to. It's just so wrong so very nice; I told you once and you killed me twice." He hummed the next part as he reached for the soap and began to wash his body. "Till she said bara bap bara ra ra bara bap bara ra ra ra..."

Deciding that once was enough for today, he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub.

"Encore! Encore!" a voice said, followed by a laugh.

Sasuke smirked, not surprised one bit that Naruto had been listening. "Hello again. This isn't a concert hall, you know," he said as he grabbed his towel and began to dry off.

"Hello…um…Chuck."

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Chuck?" Oh, that's right; he never told Naruto his name. But _Chuck_? Really? Couldn't he do any better than that? What kind of guy named Chuck had a voice like his?

"I don't know your name, so I'm going to call you Chuck."

"Please don't," Sasuke said, drying his hair with the towel.

"Then what is your name?"

Sasuke wiped away the steam on the mirror and tilted his head at the sight of his stringy, wet hair that was sticking out in different directions. "Hm, should I tell you?" he asked teasingly as he reached for his comb and straightened his hair out.

"Um…yes? I mean, you know _my_ name."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "That is a valid point," he muttered before smirking. "My name is Sasuke." He stood there for a minute, combing his hair, before wondering what was taking Naruto so long to respond.

"So, _Sa-su-ke_…do you have a girlfriend?"

His left eye twitched a little at the way Naruto said his name, he didn't even really comprehend immediately what he had asked. "A what?"

"A girlfriend. You know…a lover?"

Sasuke smirked at his reflection for a few moments.

"You know what I mean!" Naruto shouted after a while.

"Of course I do. Why do you want to know?" He asked suggestively.

"N-no reason! I was just wondering if maybe she thought you were weird for talking to a guy in your bathroom…"

Sasuke also saw that as a valid point. Then again, Naruto could just be covering the awkwardness of the question. It made him think of what Sai would think about this scenario if they were still dating. He would probably find the whole situation hilarious and invite Naruto over for tea, probably try to push for a threesome whether Naruto was gay or not. He was just annoying like that. Then again, he wouldn't be in this apartment if he and Sai were still dating. "I'm sure she doesn't care," he responded automatically.

"I dunno…I think that if I had a girlfriend, she'd be pretty weirded out that I was talking to a voice from my bed."

"Naruto. I don't _have_ a girlfriend." Sasuke said directly.

"Oh. W-why? Are you ugly?"

Sasuke scoffed. What an idiot.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." Sasuke cut him off. "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't like women." He hadn't meant to announce his sexuality so soon, especially to this total stranger. A few moments passed and Sasuke thought for sure that he had scared Naruto away with his sudden come-out-of-the-closet moment. Oh well, it was nice having the human contact, for as long as it lasted. He had no regrets.

"So…what? You're into dudes?" Naruto finally asked after a while.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I'm into chimpanzees," he whispered incredulously to himself. Shaking his head, he wiped away a droplet of water that was running down his chest and answered Naruto. "What of it?"

"No, don't get me wrong! I'm bi! Actually…my boyfriend dumped me a few months ago. He left me…for someone else."

Sasuke looked over at his shower as though Naruto were standing right there. What was he supposed to say to that? Sorry for your loss? This was awkward; he didn't know if he should be comforting or indifferent. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "You..._sound_ like a nice guy. If I were your boyfriend I wouldn't even look at anyone else that way." _If you're the waiter from Akimichi's, that is_, he wanted to add.

But what if he wasn't? And what if he was the Naruto that Sakura and Ino were referring to? Did that mean he was a high school student, too? Was Sasuke having these kinds of conversations with a student? He shuddered at the thought and decided that he had to know. "Naruto, how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

The answer came almost too quickly and Sasuke felt his stomach twist into something unpleasant.

"I'm kidding! I'm twenty-two, but I'll be twenty-three in October." Naruto said quickly.

Relief washed over Sasuke and he closed his eyes, willing away the headache that was forming at Naruto's stupidity. "So you've graduated already?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Sasuke considered pulling the same prank on Naruto and saying that he was still in school, but decided against it. He was above that sort of thing. "I graduated a year ago. I'm twenty-four." He answered truthfully.

"Sasuke, did you just move here recently? I'm just asking, 'cause I've never heard your singing before."

Sasuke smirked. "I moved in yesterday."

"Oh, shit. I must have freaked you out big time, then! I mean, first time using your new shower in your new place and you start hearing voices? Freaky shit."

Yeah, you better feel like an ass, Sasuke thought to himself. A chill ran down his spine and he shuddered. The bathroom was starting to cool off and he was getting cold. He quickly jogged into his bedroom and put on the clothes he had worn earlier that day. He came back into the bathroom just in time to hear the end of whatever Naruto was saying. "Sorry, I went to grab some clothes. What did you say?" he asked quickly as he sat down on the tile floor with his back to the shower pipeline.

"Oh, um…I asked where you were living before here." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. It was exhausting talking about Sai. "I was living with my boyfriend, but we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the other man's tone. He sounded almost concerned. He probably thought that Sasuke had just recently broke up and wasn't happy about it or something. He'd have to fix that allusion. "Yeah. The worst part about it is that I had to continue living with him for over half a year before I saved enough money to move out on my own."

"Oh, really? That does suck!"

Just as Sasuke had suspected; Naruto sounded much happier now. Deciding to change the topic, and to get a certain question answered, Sasuke asked, "What do you do for a living, Naruto?"

"I'm a waiter at Akimichi's and I also work in the bookstore Headers."

Bingo, Sasuke wins. He was never wrong about these things. Never. "I work close to Akimichi's," Sasuke mentioned. The school was about six or seven blocks away.

"Then you should come by one day for lunch. I can give you a discount." Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke smirked at this.

"Sasuke, did you say earlier that you went to grab some clothes?"

He tilted his head to the side at the sudden question. "Yeah,"

"So…you're just sitting in your bathroom talking to me?"

He looked down at his lap, then at his surroundings. "Yeah…I guess I am."

For the rest of the night, the two of them ended up talking about almost everything. They talked about their teachers in middle school and the kind of towns they grew up in, they told the stories of their first kiss and the first time they figured out they liked the same sex and who their first boyfriend was. Sasuke even went on a rant about his father not letting him take any theater classes in high school or college, and about him cutting him off when he found out he was gay.

Sasuke was in the middle of explaining how he had crashed his family's sail boat into the doc when he was seven when he realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. Smirking, he stood up and wished Naruto goodnight before leaving the bathroom. He looked at the alarm clock in his bedroom, seeing that it was almost three in the morning. They had been talking for almost six hours. It was crazy, Sasuke had never felt so connected to someone like this before.

He thought about approaching Naruto in the elevator the next morning and decided to do it in an almost charming manner. Not to forward, but enough to make Naruto feel like he was in a movie. Since when was he the romantic type?

He fell asleep with thoughts of asking the blond out on a date, and feeling so connected to him…

* * *

><p>Sasuke had gotten ready quickly that morning and mad sure he looked as sexy as he could in a lavender dress shirt (it was a gift from his mom, okay?) and navy blue, paisley design tie. Curse the school's dress code and its uncanny dose of dork. He decided to get rid of the tie and to roll up his sleeves to the elbow…maybe unbutton the first two buttons on the shirt. He'd fix them later before entering the school building.<p>

In the elevator, it was sheer luck that the elevator doors opened on the fifth floor to reveal Naruto standing there by himself. This was his chance.

Their eyes met, but just as soon as they did, someone called out for them to hold the elevator door and Naruto turned around immediately, placing his arm in front of the door. Sasuke wanted to punch the red-haired man that strolled into the compartment. He looked at Naruto and frowned at the man's expression. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"You dropped something." The slightly shorter man said and he lifted Naruto's chin back up with his index finger. "You act surprised to see me."

Naruto straightened his back and turned to face forward. "Hello, Gaara. Kind of early to be visiting Temari, don't you think?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. Didn't Naruto say that Gaara was the name of his ex-boyfriend?

"Kind of late to be growing a pair of balls, don't you think?" The red head challenged. "You don't have to pretend that you're over me."

Sasuke's hands balled into fists. Say something, idiot! Sasuke thought, trying to communicate with Naruto telepathically. He was being too quiet.

Finally, Naruto scoffed. "Please. The only way I'd still want you is – GAH!"

To Sasuke's horror, the red-haired man reached over and cupped Naruto's groin. Naruto quickly shoved the hand away and backed up against the wall. He would have been strangling the short man at that very moment if his over calculating mind hadn't told him it was weird to get involved at this point

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto squawked. Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

The elevator doors opened on the first floor and Sasuke put back on his blank expression, trying to pretend that he hadn't noticed a thing. Gaara strolled out with his hands in his pockets like nothing happened.

Son of a…_fuck_." Naruto shouted and stomped out of the elevator. He suddenly turned around and glared at Sasuke who was making his best poker face in the history of the world. "You never saw any of that." Sasuke blinked in return and Naruto growled in the back of his throat before heading out the building.

He considered calling after Naruto, but he was sure the blond wasn't in the mood. Damn…and all that planning, too. The girls in class better be prepared because he was in a fucking awful disposition now.

* * *

><p>"Well it's a big, big city and it's always the same. Can never be too pretty; tell me you your name. Is it out of line if I were simply bold to say "Would you be mine"?" He reached for the soap as he whistled the next verse of the song. He was still very pissed off that he never got to confront Naruto this morning, but he figured that there was always tomorrow.<p>

Closing his eyes, he continued singing as he stood in the spray of the water. "So if you're lonely why'd you say you're not lonely? Oh you're a silly girl, I know I hurt it so it's just like you to come and go. And you know me, no, you don't even know me. You're so sweet to try, oh my, you caught my eye; a girl like you 's just irresistible."

He opened his eyes when he thought he heard Naruto's voice, but he figured it was just his imagination when the blond made no further sound to let his presence known, which was unusual. "Well it's a big, big city and the lights are all out. But it's much as I can do, you know, to figure you out. And I must confess, my heart's in broken pieces and my head's a mess. And it's four in the morning, and I'm walking along, beside the ghost of every drinker here who has ever done wrong. And it's you, woo hoo, that's got me going crazy for the things you do."

Okay, that time Sasuke was sure he heard Naruto. Though it sounded more like he was breathing heavily or something... "So if you're crazy, I don't care, you amaze…me…" Then Sasuke definitely heard Naruto as the other man cried out in pleasure.

Pain gripped Sasuke's chest and he decided to pretend not to notice. If Naruto was with someone right now, he didn't want to know…

"Oh, you're a stupid girl, oh me, oh my, you talk, I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry. And only, a girl like you could be lonely. And it's a crying shame, if you would think the same. A boy like me's just irresistible."

"Sasuke…Sasuke…ngggh!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his body becoming heated, the warm water of his shower feeling cool against his flesh. Naruto had been masturbating to his voice. No, more importantly, Naruto had been thinking of Sasuke while he masturbated.

"Jeezus…" Naruto moaned.

Did this mean that Naruto knew who Sasuke was? No, that was impossible. He would have said something by now. Why was he getting all worked up like this anyway? It was so unlike him.

He jumped when Naruto cried out in surprise and then there was a thump below him. "Are you okay?" he asked out of concern.

"I-I'm fine, thank you! I…I just slipped!" Naruto cried out.

Sasuke finished washing himself and then turned off the water, getting out of the tub. "Naruto," Sasuke said slowly. It was clear that Naruto knew Sasuke had heard him, but he wasn't going to talk about it. "I see. So you're just going to ignore me now."

"Pretty much," Naruto replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Wow, that's mature. Well, if you won't talk to me then I'm just going to have to talk to you until you respond."

"Good luck with that."

Sasuke wanted to laugh almost. Naruto had said he wasn't going to talk to him anymore, but the idiot kept slipping up. "So you were masturbating to me. Tell me, what do you think I look like?"

"I-I wasn't masturbating to _you_. I was just…masturbating."

Sasuke sighed. Uh-huh, sure, he thought. Well if Naruto was going to act like that, then so was Sasuke. Two could play at this game. "To your ex-boyfriend, Gaara?"

"What? No! Ew, no! It's fucking impossible for me to even conjure up a pleasant scenario of that guy. It's gross and, honestly, I kind of wonder to this day how I ever got it up for him in the first place!"

Sasuke actually really liked that response. It restored his confidence that he lost after seeing how Gaara and Naruto acted in the elevator. Not to mention he wondered the same thing. That man was, to say the least, _not_ his type. "So you _were_ masturbating to me. You really can't hide it. I heard you call my name."

"I…I…I was masturbating to your voice…"

Sasuke smirked. Bingo, he wins again. "I'm curious as to how you pictured me." He really wanted to know what Naruto's version of him looked like. Naruto didn't answer, and after a few seconds, Sasuke decided to ask a dissimilar question. "Were you top or bottom?"

Naruto responded immediately. "Excuse me?"

"You were obviously picturing in your head us having sex. So who was top?" Sasuke was sure that this wasn't that difficult of a concept, even for an idiot like Naruto.

"I…we…we never got to that part. We were just messing around…" Naruto admitted.

Sasuke thought for a moment about how innocent Naruto seemed. "Who would have been top, then?"

"Me, of course." Naruto responded back much too quickly.

"Oh, that just won't do." Sasuke said disapprovingly, furrowing his eyebrows. The thought of Naruto taking control, of Sasuke having to trust him to move inside him, he didn't sit well with it. No, he would have to dominate. He couldn't see it any other way. "Considering it's you, I would definitely be top." There was no way he'd let a guy like Naruto top him. He couldn't even bare the thought of Sai topping him. They tried switching once and they both agreed that they preferred it the other way around with Sai on the receiving end, mostly because he was lazy.

"What?" Naruto said with a laugh. "Yeah right! Like I would let you anywhere near my awesome ass. I would have you on your hands and knees, screaming my name with that gorgeous voice of yours."

Sasuke almost moaned at the mental image of bending over for Naruto, but then he also thought of his "awesome ass" (as the man himself put it) and how he would love to thrust into it. What was he doing even picturing himself bending over for someone? This idiot was messing with his head.

"You are sorely mistaken, dobe. After I'm done with you, you won't even have a voice to scream my name with as I pound you into the bed." He was getting turned on, which was crazy considering he only met this guy a few days ago. Then again, they shared their life stories with each other last night. He never felt closer to anyone than he did with Naruto. He could bet that his parents, let alone Sai, wouldn't even be able to list over half the things about Sasuke that Naruto knew.

"You won't even be able to handle me through foreplay! I'd have you so nice and messed up that you'd submit to me in no time and then we'll see who no longer has a voice!" Naruto responded, his voice deep and almost breathless.

Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto," he said in his sexiest voice. "I have you in a panting mess just by singing. You really think you have anything on me? I bet you squirm a lot, and I'd love to see that." He continued. "And the way you say my name when you're coming is so sexy…"

"Sasuke! I want to meet you! My apartment number is 20! I don't care what you look like and even though I just met you, I want you so badly! I promise that I'm at least decent looking! Please?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he actually turned towards the bathroom door as though he was ready to rush out in only his towel. It would be so amazing and passionate, and they could have sex all night long and…and Sasuke had work in the morning. And so did Naruto most likely. Damn him and his logic! It always ruined everything. He couldn't go see Naruto now that he knew that it was irresponsible to! He was just going to have to direct Naruto away from the idea for now and jump him on the weekend.

"Dobe, you're not _decent_ looking. I've seen you around the complex and in my opinion, you're gorgeous."

"What…? When have you-"

"Blond hair, magnificent blue eyes, and the greatest complexion I've ever seen. I've seen the scars on your cheeks, the ones you told me about, and you're always dressed in jeans and a tight fitting shirt, and forgive me for saying this, but god damn, it hugs you in all the right places." He gently placed a hand over his semi-hard member.

"You-you've seen me? Where? What do you look like? Have I seen you?"

"And as much as I'd love to come down to room 20 and ravish you," he said, ignoring Naruto's questions. "I can't."

"Why not?" Naruto shouted and there was a soft thump.

"I want you to figure it out on your own, because yes, you have seen me." He paused for a moment and willed away his erection before saying, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Naruto." He smirked when he could hear Naruto calling out his name even from his bedroom. He couldn't help but think of himself as a sadist for this. Or perhaps he was a masochist, because he was hurting himself by doing this, too.

Gods, he wanted to jerk off to Naruto's image so badly, but at the same time he knew he could have the real thing. He was just going to have to wait until the opportune moment…like the weekend.

* * *

><p>An entire day passed without Sasuke being confronted by Naruto through his shower and he was slightly curious if maybe Naruto was mad at him for denying him sex the other night. If that was the case, then it didn't matter much because he still saw Naruto in the elevator. Although, yesterday morning he hadn't been there. Maybe Naruto didn't have work that day, which was why he was so ready to have Sasuke come down to him. He wouldn't have had to get out of bed early.<p>

He halted his thoughts when "Clocks" by Coldplay started playing on his iPod and he began punching the skip button with his thumb till he finally settled on "Tomorrow" by Jeremy Messersmith. He wasn't a fan of this particular genre, but he loved this guy's songs; they were like ballads.

The elevator door opened and Naruto stepped inside. Sasuke looked him up and down, concerned by the dark circles under his deep blue eyes. Had he not been sleeping well?

Naruto didn't bother saying any form of greeting to him and leaned against the opposite wall of Sasuke, waiting near the door. He banged his head against the wall a few times. "Fuck…fuck…" he whispered to himself.

"Everything all right?" Sasuke asked slowly, turning his iPod off.

"Just peachy," Naruto said in an almost defensive tone.

Sasuke wasn't certain on how to respond. He was used to Naruto being happy or shy or…horny. How was he supposed to handle moody Naruto? What he _wanted_ to do was smack him over the head and demand to know what was bothering him. Instead he settled for, "Are you sure?"

Naruto's head seemed to lift a little at this and he turned to look at Sasuke. However, the elevator doors opened at that moment and a shrill voice shouted Naruto's name.

Both Sasuke and Naruto groaned. Why did everyone interrupt them at crucial moments?

"Where's your rent? It's late!"

"I'm getting my pay check today, so I'll have my rent in tonight."

Sasuke sighed inwardly and left the building, trying to give Naruto some privacy while the landlady confronted him.

He was going to have to confront Naruto soon. Though the way Naruto looked at him back there, for that brief moment, it was as if he realized who Sasuke was. "So close," he muttered as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wanted to get drunk. He had so many parents come in to the ParentTeacher Conference today and yell at him about everything that the woman he had replaced did wrong. None of it was his fault, and he would tell each and every one of them that calmly, but there was no stopping hysterical parental-units. He even assured them that their daughters were going to pass the year as long as they listened to him and did their homework.

He was exhausted and annoyed and wasn't afraid to show it. He stepped into the brightly lit lobby of his apartment complex and headed straight for his mailbox. Sai had texted him about forwarding him a check, and Sasuke desperately needed money right now. He was currently going off one, sometimes two meals a day. And those meals consisted of cafeteria food at the school. He was becoming exhausted from the push ups he always did in the evening when he got home due to the lack of food. It would be another week before he got his first check and he was trying to rationalize the money he had at the moment which meant that he couldn't get any alcohol tonight. When he didn't see anything from Sai, he sighed and closed up his mailbox.

Turning, Sasuke's breath hitched at the sight of Naruto watching him, and he straightened his back before moving to stand next to him in front of the elevator. The elevator buzzed in its arrival and the two men stepped onto the machine. Naruto pressed the 'five' button on the large dial and Sasuke reached past him and pressed the 'six' button. Being so close to Naruto, he could smell the shampoo he used, which was one of those "ocean spray" smells or whatever they were called. Main point, it was an unnamable smell.

Naruto stared in front of him for a few moments before turning and looking at Sasuke who was lounging back in his corner.

Sasuke swallowed in anticipation and waited for Naruto to say something. This was it, they were finally going to meet face to face.

"Sasuke…?" he inquired slowly.

He raised an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. The urge to mess with the blond took over him so quickly that he couldn't stop himself. "I'm sorry; I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He was composed and cool. Inside, however, he was laughing at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto frowned at him. "Oh." He said in a cold tone. "I'm sorry." He turned back around. The elevator door opened on Naruto's floor and he moved to the opening. He was in the hallway when Sasuke panicked and yanked him back inside the elevator, shoving Naruto against the back wall where he pinned his wrists to his sides. Naruto began blinking rapidly, and Sasuke stared at him with amused obsidian eyes, smirking at the blush that fanned out over the blond's face. He was cute, but in a mature way. Sasuke didn't have a word for it.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said as the elevator doors closed.

Naruto grinned and made a face that screamed self-assurance. "I knew it was you."

"And you were going to just walk away?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at how Naruto was trying to play it off coolly. He was supposed to be the suave one of the two.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort back, but decided to remain silent. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Naruto finally said something. "Are you going to kiss me? Because if you're not, then I-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence due to the pair of lips claiming his. The kiss was gentle at first, but then they started moving against each other, becoming more aggressive and passionate.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened and Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, yanking the blond-haired man with him. They escaped the elevator and Sasuke turned them around before melding their mouths together again, guiding Naruto backwards, and down the hallway. He used one hand to tangle with Naruto's hair while his other hand pushed on the small of Naruto's back, bringing them closer together and making it slightly more difficult to walk.

Naruto clutched at Sasuke's shoulders, crying out in surprise when his back collided with the solid surface of Sasuke's door. He gasped when Sasuke latched onto his neck, and he leaned his head back as if to give Sasuke easier access. "H-hey…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke found a particular sweet spot below his jaw. "Do you think – ha – that maybe…maybe we're moving too fast?"

"No." Sasuke said quickly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key for the door. They stumbled inside and Sasuke left Naruto to close the door and abandon his messenger bag.

The idiot was really going to ask that _now_?

"Sasuke, I'm serious!" Naruto whined when the raven-haired man turned back to him, and Naruto took a step back. "I mean…I don't even know your last name."

Naruto _couldn't_ be serious. "I don't know yours," Sasuke retorted out of annoyance as he kicked off his shoes. "But I do know how you got those scars, and what grade you were when you broke your first bone, and how you found your cat Kyuubi and so much more." How could Naruto hesitate now after he all but begged for Sasuke to come down to his apartment the other night?

Sasuke didn't let Naruto have any more time to think as he grabbed him by the hair and kissed him deeply, licking the crease between Naruto's lips and being granted immediate access from the blond. Their tongues battled, twisting and pushing against each other with slick movements while hands grabbed at each other. Naruto began to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, but he grabbed his wrists and led him to the bedroom where Sasuke shoved Naruto back onto the bed.

Naruto licked his lips as Sasuke shrugged out of his shirt, their eyes locked the entire time. "So, Naruto," Sasuke's voice was deeper than before as he pushed Naruto to lay back and crawled over his body, his hands on the sides of Naruto's head. "Is this what you pictured me to look like?"

Naruto blushed and looked down at Sasuke chest, which wasn't exactly muscular, but it was fit. "I…" Naruto said, looking back up at Sasuke's face. "I was very lenient…"

Sasuke's smirked, deciding that was an excellent answer, and he pressed his lips against Naruto's once more, reaching down between them and unbuttoning Naruto's blue jeans.

Naruto sat up, forcing Sasuke to sit back on his knees, and slipped out of his shoes as he removed his t-shirt. He scooted further back on the bed and Sasuke followed him, leaning down and running his tongue from Naruto's barely noticeable abs to his collar bone, earning a shudder in response. Naruto looked down and met Sasuke's eyes before suddenly flipping them over, and he slid down Sasuke's body to undo his black dress pants, tugging them down his hips along with his boxers.

"Jeezus…" Naruto muttered and he looked up at Sasuke who was lounging back, his hands behind his head. Naruto swallowed before leaning down to kiss the top of Sasuke's member. It twitched in his hands, and he smiled before opening his mouth and taking the head in.

Sasuke moaned, his eyes fluttering at the heat that surrounded his organ. "Oh _fuck_…" Sasuke gasped, removing his hands from behind his head and gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. Naruto's mouth was so hot and when he sucked on him, he felt like he was going to scream in pleasure.

Naruto was amazing at this, to say the least, and it made Sasuke feel out of character, having to hold back so much. He groaned when Naruto took the entire length into his mouth, earning a long moan from Sasuke. He didn't waste any time before bobbing his head up and down, sucking hard whenever he pulled back. He stopped at the tip briefly, sticking his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum there, and then swirling the muscle around the head. He returned to taking the whole length in, relaxing the muscles in his throat with practiced ease so that Sasuke went in even deeper.

"Stop," he commanded and Naruto did as he was told, licking his lips when he pulled off. "Pants off," Sasuke said next, and he removed his pants and socks as well.

Naruto ditched his pants and boxers on the floor and crawled across the bed to lie on his side next to Sasuke. "How are we going to do this? I told you that I don't bottom."

"Well that's going to change tonight," Sasuke hissed as he rolled over to his side, giving Naruto a clear visual of his rear as he opened the drawer on his night stand and pulled out a plastic tube of lotion. "I don't have any condoms. Can't say that I was expecting to be in this situation any time soon…"

"That's fine. I'm clean." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded. "Me too," He sat up and moved to position himself between Naruto's legs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Naruto sat up as well. "I don't think so!"

Sasuke pushed Naruto to lay back down and glared at him. "I think so." He was not about to have this argument, not with this idiot. And why was he protesting _now_? Sasuke told him only moments ago that he was toping. Though, he could agree that arousal tended to make men stupid…er.

"Sasuke, I've never-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke kissing him gently.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke mumbled against his lips.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and forced his body to relax. "Okay…okay…kay"

"Okay?"

"Okay…"

"_Okay_?"

"Okay, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at the raven-haired man, lips pressed in a tight line.

Sasuke chuckled, and Naruto relaxed, allowing Sasuke to spread his legs wider. Sasuke opened the bottle of lotion and squirted some into his hand. Sasuke massaged his inner thigh with his left hand which was slick from the lube. "Relax. Simply relax. I don't want to hurt you." He pressed his finger against Naruto's entrance and pushed it in, glad that he had clipped his nails the other day.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. His eyes shot open when Sasuke's free hand grasped his erection and began stroking and massaging it. "Sasuke…"

Dark eyes didn't look up from what they were doing and he continued to push his finger inside Naruto, his thumb pressing into the slit and making Naruto shudder. "Relax." He ordered when he was met with some resistance.

Sasuke knew that Naruto was doing his best to relax. He was simply reacting on instinct to the foreign feeling, not because it hurt. Nonetheless, Sasuke remained concentrated and concerned. Naruto grit his teeth when a second finger was added and then was pulling at the bed sheets when the third and fourth came in. He twisted his head to the side, his body slowly becoming used to the intrusion.

Sasuke thrust his fingers in and out rhythmically, getting Naruto used to the feel of having something move within him. He pulled his fingers out after a few minutes and scooted closer to Naruto, taking hold of the back of his knees in his hands and pushing them back. "I'm going to…"

"Got it," Naruto said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in anticipation.

Sasuke felt his stomach twist at the abrupt tone, and he gazed down at him. He knew that it took a lot of trust in the other partner to bottom, but he had to remember that this wasn't who he was used to being with. He had to adjust to Naruto's comfort level. He had to get Naruto to ease up for him.

When Sasuke didn't move, he turned his head to look at Sasuke and found that the other man was staring at him, and when their eyes met, he smirked. "W-what?" Naruto asked, his face flushing.

"Nothing," And with that, Sasuke thrust his hips forward and Naruto's eyes, still locked on Sasuke, widened and his mouth fell open. Sasuke leaned forward, bending Naruto's body with him, and claimed Naruto's lips. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it and grazing his teeth over Naruto's smooth chin.

"B-bastard…" Naruto growled, reaching up and threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair, tugging at the raven and kissing him.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss and began changing the angle of it, sucking on Naruto's tongue every time it intruded in his mouth.

"You can move now." Naruto said several minutes later after they parted.

Words from an angel, if you asked Sasuke. He pulled out almost all the way and then pushed back in, immediately becoming drunk on the feeling of Naruto's tight, velvet heat surrounding one of his most sensitive areas.

He picked up the pace and started thrusting wildly inside him, unable to control himself. He rotated his hips a little, trying to find a particular spot in Naruto to make this all feel better for him. After all, Sasuke wanted Naruto to be in nothing but pure bliss.

At one particular thrust, Naruto cried out louder than before, followed by a low moan. "Sasuke! There…keep going…right there…"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and latched onto Naruto's tan neck, littering it with red marks, while his right hand reached between their bodies and began pumping Naruto in time with his shallow, fast thrusts. Each time he pushed in, he grazed against Naruto's prostate and stayed there for a few moments, letting the pressure sit on it before pulling out and repeating.

"Oh god, Sasuke!" Naruto muttered, arching his back towards the left and then the right, his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezing tightly. He squirmed some more before his body tensed, causing Sasuke to moan when he tightened around him. "Oh god!" Naruto cried. "Yes!"

This side of Naruto was insanely wonderful, Sasuke couldn't think of anything else but doing this every night of every day. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck and bit his lip, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly. The way Naruto moved and screamed his name was bringing him over the edge, and all he could do was continue to thrust into the other man who was squeezing around him, begging him not to stop. He could hear the bed hitting the wall and creaking loudly and he was grateful that it was Naruto's apartment below his so that they weren't disturbing anyone.

"Sasuke…so close!" Naruto moaned and after a few more thrusts, he arched his back and screamed out the raven's name as his seed shot out and coated both their stomachs and chests.

Sasuke came inside him almost immediately. Naruto collapsed back on the bed, Sasuke still moving inside him slight as he rode out his own orgasm. He groaned and pulled out slowly, some of his seed coming with him, and he moved to lie next to Naruto on the bed.

"It feels gross…" Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh in return. "But it was good, right?"

"Very rough," Naruto commented.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "But it was good, _right_?"

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Very, _very_ good."

"Are you tired?"

Sighing, Naruto nodded and turned to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke gazed at him with intense eyes, his hair sticking to his forehead due to the sweat that had formed there during their earlier _exercise_. Naruto reached forward and pushed his bangs out of the way. Sasuke grabbed his hand, kissed the tips of his fingers, and then held it to his chest.

"I think I could get used to this…" Naruto said. "I mean…talking to you through the pipes and all…"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you talk to me through the pipes when you have me right here?"

Naruto stared at him for a minute. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

Idiot. "You weren't. Go to sleep."

Naruto sat up slightly and looked down at the other man. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"No; it's Saturday." Sasuke said, blinking at him.

"Oh. Okay! Good, good. Neither do I." Naruto smiled and fell back onto the pillow.

"Thought I was going to leave you in the morning?" Sasuke asked in amusement. This was exactly why he waited till the weekend.

"Well, I don't know. I was just hoping to wake up with you, I guess…" Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and flinched when it landed in something wet. "Oh…ew…"

"I'll get you a towel to clean up with." Sasuke said and practically rolled off the bed. He stretched as he walked out the bedroom, knowing full well that Naruto's eyes were glued to him. He pulled the towel off the shower curtain rod and returned to the bedroom to find that Naruto was already in a deep sleep. "That was fast…" Sasuke muttered as he knelt down on the side of the bed where Naruto was sleeping. He wiped his tan body down thoroughly, making sure to give some extra care to his rear.

He tossed the towel on the bathroom floor and splashed his face with water. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smirked. He was about to get in bed and go to sleep next to a gorgeous man who could potentially be…permanent.

Shaking his head, Sasuke wondered how he had become like this. It wasn't like him to be so…_giddy_ over someone else. When he was dating Sai, he was still very impassive. It was as though Naruto was the only one who could make him like this.

Sasuke put on some deodorant so he wouldn't smell to offensive, and turned off the bathroom light as he left the room. He gently eased himself onto the bed as to not disturb Naruto. Looking at Naruto, the other man was in no position to cuddle, with his back facing Sasuke, but his hips twisted so they were still on the bed. He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the shoulder, then on the temple before turning over and pulling the sheet over them.

Sai was going to be pissed when Sasuke told him that he had slept with Naruto, the waiter he had thought was hot. Right as he thought that, Naruto turned over and his right arm smacked Sasuke in the chest, then snorted and hit him in the chin while withdrawing his arm back to his chest. "Oh gods, he's a restless sleeper." Sasuke groaned before turning on his side with his back to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to a knee colliding in his tailbone. "Ah, Jeezus!" he cried out and sat up to see that Naruto was now sleeping in the middle of the bed, lightly snoring. "You've gotta be kidding me. I am not dealing with this." Flinging the sheets off his body, Sasuke got out of bed and stretched his back out, groaning in the momentary relief he felt in the action. Cracking his neck, he looked down and leaned his alarm clock back to see what time it was. Ten o'clock; not that bad.<p>

Sasuke decided to take a long, hot shower, in which he relieved some morning "stress" before getting out and turning on the TV. He thought about fixing Naruto something to eat, but then he remembered that there was no food in his fridge. He did have coffee, though. No, that wouldn't cut it.

A strange tune began playing, one that Sasuke recognized as the Imperial March from _Star Wars_. He entered the bedroom to find that it was Naruto's phone ringing.

"Mmm…" Naruto groaned from the bed and turned over, pulling the sheet over his head.

Sasuke retrieved the phone, seeing that the screen said _Temari_, and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Nar-wait, who is this?" _ A woman asked from the other end.

"I'm Sasuke; who is this?"

"_Where's Naruto?"_

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was tossing around on the bed again. "In my bed," Sasuke replied honestly.

There was a paused. Then, _"Oh! You mean…?"_

Sasuke inclined his head forward slightly before answering hesitantly. "Yes…?"

"_Oh, ohmigod, yes! Ah, Sasuke. Yeah, you're the new tenant, right? Naruto talked about you at the bar the other night! Said you had a sexy voice; gosh, he was right."_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's form under the sheet. "Thank you." It was directed to both of them.

"_Hey, can you tell Naruto something for me?"_

"I can,"

"_Tell him that Gaara and Neji will be staying with Shikamaru and me while their condo is being renovated or remodeled or one of those."_

"That's the same thing," Sasuke deadpanned.

"_What?"_

"Renovating and remodeling are the same-"

"_No they're not!" _Temari shouted unnecessarily. _"Also, ask Naruto why he didn't tell me about you sooner! Damn, this is so cute; you two together and what not. Okay, bye!"_

Sasuke looked at the phone before shaking his head and leaving the bedroom, placing the phone on the counter. Not even five minutes passed when the phone rang again. "Well aren't we Mr. Popular…" Sasuke muttered when he looked at the screen of the phone. "'Diablo'? Whoever could this be?" he slid the screen down on the Android and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Naruto, you came up short on your rent!"_

Oh, so 'Diablo' stood for Landlady. Clever, Naruto. Very clever. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, the tenant of apartment 25. Naruto is still asleep."

There was a pause on the other line, the woman clearly trying to wrap her mind around how another tenant had Naruto's phone. Finally, she seemed to either understand or simply not give a shit. _"Then wake him up and tell him to give me the rest of my money!"_

"Are you sure he didn't pay the right amount?" Sasuke said as he inspected a small bruise on his left arm, curious as to where it came from.

"_Are you questioning me on this?" _The landlady sounded as though she were tapping her nails on a desk or something.

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was foolishly standing up for Naruto like this. It was possible that Naruto didn't pay the right amount and now Sasuke was just getting on the bad side of his landlord for no reason. Yet, something told Sasuke to keep faith in Naruto. He wasn't about to let him lose unnecessary money; if anyone knew how precious money was to rationalize, it was Sasuke. "Well…yes. I am. May I come down there and count it myself?"

There was another long pause, and then some shuffling of papers. _"Fine, do that."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Sasuke ended the call and set Naruto's phone back on the counter. He went into the bedroom and began fumbling around with the boxes of clothes that he had stacked in front of the balcony door to block the sunlight from the bed. When he had enough money to spend frivolously, he'd buy a curtain or something.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a two-toned baseball tee that had letters faded beyond recognition, getting dressed, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Stepping into the elevator, he thought for a moment before pressing the 'five' button. He stepped out when the doors opened and headed towards Naruto's door. Clearly he hadn't thought this through enough, even though it was spur of the moment, but there was no way to get into Naruto's apartment to see how much he would have owed. Not to mention he wasn't sure where he'd find the paper that said that in the first place, or if Naruto even kept those things in order in the first place.

A door closed and Sasuke looked to his left to see the woman with four pigtails, wearing a black tank top with neon leopard spots and a purple miniskirt. "Temari," he called, recognizing her instantly.

Temari looked up and smirked. "Has he already locked you out?" she teased.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the woman. "No, he's still asleep in my place. I was just wondering, do you know how much he usually pays for rent?"

Temari looked at him warily before finally answering as she walked towards the elevator doors. Sasuke met her there. "He pays the same as Shikamaru and me; one-thirty a month."

"The landlord is saying that he came up short. I just wanted to make sure she's not ripping him off."

Temari stepped into the elevator when the doors opened and Sasuke followed her. "Oh god, not again. This is the second year in a row. It's like she's trying to kick Naruto out of here or something. She did it to my husband and me the first year we were here, but we knew she was trying to scam us. Naruto needs to sue her or something. Ah," She turned to look at Sasuke and held up a finger to him. "You be careful, too. She always does it at some point in the first year."

"Well all the more credit to her if she can actually pull it off." Sasuke grumbled, stepping out into the lobby when the elevator doors re-opened. He waved goodbye to Temari before knocking on the office door. This was going to be a breeze.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door to his apartment and smirked, feeling the twenty dollar bill in his pocket with his free hand. A little threatening, and then informing the land lady who his father was, had landed both him and Naruto a discount on their rent. The twenty dollars came from Naruto's rent, and as much as Sasuke would love to keep it to buy breakfast or something, it wasn't his. He slipped it in Naruto's wallet, and placed his jeans back on the floor.<p>

He stretched his back and looked down at Naruto who was now stretched out over the entire queen-sized bed. The thought of scaring him to wake him up occurred to Sasuke, but he decided against it. He had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't handle that well even if the sex had been great.

He went into the kitchen and decided to brew some coffee. Though Naruto probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon and nobody liked room temperature coffee. Sasuke shrugged; surely he could make ice coffee out of it.

As he poured the crushed coffee grinds into the coffee maker, he began singing the first song that came to mind. "This is the first day of my life. I swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed; they're spreading blankets on the beach." He pulled out two coffee mugs and made sure to wash them carefully. When the coffee was ready, he poured it into the mugs, hissing when he spilled some over the edge.

"Yours is the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I know where I want to go…"

He carefully lifted the mugs with each hand and walked over to the bedroom to see if Naruto was awake yet.

"And so I thought I'd let you know that these things take forever, I especially am slow, but I realize that I need you and I wondered if I could come home." Sasuke entered the bedroom and looked at Naruto who was staring tiredly up at him. "Oh, good, you're awake," he said and sat on the edge of the bed carefully, twisting his body around to face Naruto. "Coffee?" He offered one of the mugs to Naruto as he took a sip from his own.

"Thanks," Naruto said, reaching for it, Sasuke pulled it out of his read and he frowned.

"Should I even let you have caffeine? I remember what you told me about what sugar does to you…" Sasuke said with a smirk. Though it would be funny to see a hyperactive blond in the morning.

"Teme." Naruto growled, taking the mug carefully when it was offered back to him. "That was a long time ago."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sasuke said when the statement reminded him of how he spent his time that morning. "The landlord called your phone, saying that you're fifty dollars short in your rent, but I took care of it. Also, Temari called to warn you that Gaara and Neji will be staying with her and Shikamaru while their condo is being renovated. She also wants you to tell her why you never told her about me. And-"

"Okay, stop!" Naruto said, holding up his free hand and looking at Sasuke in annoyance. "What do you mean you took care of the thing with the landlord?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I went down there and made her count it again and she realized her mistake. All is well." He debated on telling Naruto about the twenty dollars, but decided to just let the man find it himself.

Naruto face flushed cutely. "T-thank you…"

"Of course," Sasuke shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. His eyes raked over Naruto's toned body and he cursed the sheet that was covering his lower half. His eyes flitted back up to Naruto when he spoke again.

"What are you doing answering my phone anyways?" Naruto said, frowning.

"Well you certainly weren't going to with the way you sleep so heavily. Now get up and get dressed. I'm taking you out for lunch." Sasuke said to distract him from the topic, patting Naruto on the thigh once and standing up. He looked nervously down at his coffee as he thought of where to take Naruto that was romantic and wouldn't cost too much money. Maybe go to a street vendor, and then they could eat their food at the Highline Park…

"Wait, what time is it?"

"12:34." Sasuke called back. He looked out the window above his makeshift couch and watched as it started to get dark. He walked over to the wall and peeked up at the sky to see if a cloud was merely covering the sun, but he was greeted with a black, ominous cloud. "Oh, thank you for helping me save money." He returned to the bedroom to go tell Naruto that their plans were going to have to be cancelled, but he words died in his throat at the sight of the tan, naked backside. Dear god, it was even all over.

Naruto turned suddenly and gasped at seeing Sasuke.

"I wanted to see you in the light." Sasuke lied, his eyes raking over Naruto's body. He had to refrain from licking his lips in fear of looking like some kind of sick pervert.

"Y-you're such a creeper!" Naruto cried, placing his hands over his groin.

Maybe seeming weird was inevitable in the end. Sasuke smirked and left the doorway.

Naruto finally emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, carrying his shoes. "Hey, it got kind of dark outside while I was changing…"

"Yeah, it's going to rain; might as well not go out. So much for our date…" He said from where he sat on his air mattress, watching the weather channel.

Naruto smirked and placed his knee on the couch, leaning closer to Sasuke. "That's okay…I prefer to stay _in_ anyways."

He liked the sound of that. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed their lips together and then pulled back, looking up at him with something of a hint of a smile. "I vote going to your place, then."

Naruto looked at him before grinning. "I second that motion, I guess. I need to brush my teeth anyway." He stood up, yanking Sasuke with him. "Let's go!"

They paused outside in the hallway as Sasuke locked the door and Naruto put on his shoes, and then they pressed the button for the elevator.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and massaged the area with his thumbs as he leaned in to kiss the blond. Naruto was squirming and laughing cutely, it kind of irked Sasuke. He shoved Naruto into the elevator when the door opened, pressing him up against the wall while distractedly hitting the fifth floor button, and the second floor by accident.

Naruto slipped his hands inside Sasuke's shirt, making his skin burn with the intimate touch, and he returned the favor. He reached up beneath Naruto's tight tee and pinched his nipples, receiving a shuddering breath.

Sasuke took advantage of the opened mouth and pressed their lips together, tongues and mouths moving against each other fervently. The elevator doors opened suddenly and they both stilled and turned to look at two men standing in the hallway outside the door.

Naruto cleared his throat and pushed Sasuke off of him, fixing his shirt and strolling out of the elevator with a forced, dignified look. Sasuke followed him, failing to suppress his smirk when they passed Gaara and the man next to him.

He accidently stubbed the toe of his shoe on the carpet and fell into Naruto, wrapping his arms around him to try to make it seem like he did it on purpose, earning a loud laugh from the blond. He kissed the tan neck apologetically before glancing over his shoulder to see Gaara staring after them, and he finally smirked.

Yeah, he thought, look at what you lost.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said, turning his head in his arms from where he laid on a comforter on the floor, a quilt covering his and Sasuke's naked bodies.<p>

"Hm?" Sasuke turned his head as well, the rain droplets on the window making shadows on his face.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, his intense blue eyes staring into the endless void of Sasuke's. "What's yours?"

Sasuke smirked and turned his head back to look at the ceiling. "Hn…it's Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Cool." Naruto smiled and rested his chin on his arms, staring ahead of him where one of his cat''s toys was sitting on the ground. He suddenly sat up, but then collapsed back on the ground. "Jeezus, mother fuck, ow!"

Sasuke looked at him incredulously. What could have possibly compelled the idiot to do that? "What the hell, dumbass? What did you do that for?" Sasuke growled, though he was actually concerned.

"You…!" Naruto groaned loudly.

"What about me?" Sasuke replied in an equally loud voice.

"You're Sakura and Ino's Literature teacher!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction. He then recalled Sakura and Ino mentioning him in class one time. "How do you know my students?"

Naruto rolled onto his back and started laughing. "Oh my god, I'm sleeping with my customers' teacher! They always come into _Headers_ and they've been telling me about their oh-so-gorgeous Literature teacher! And it's you!" He wiped away tears that formed in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Oh my god, they're going to kill me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, obviously not as amused, before closing them gently. Why did it matter if he was sleeping with their teacher? They had no chance with him for numerous reasons. "Get some rest for the next round."

They went right at it as soon as they entered Naruto's apartment, barely having the mind to close the door behind them, and then decided to take a shower together afterwards. That only ended with Naruto kneeling in the tub, hanging over the edge while Sasuke slammed into him under the hot spray of the water. Afterwards, they went into the kitchen wearing nothing but towels to get some food (Sasuke was going to have to talk to Naruto about all the ramen in his place), and Sasuke's suddenly overactive libido somehow ended up with them in a tangle of limbs on the floor of the den, dragging a quilt off the couch to make it more comfortable.

Naruto gulped audibly, but obliged anyway, curling up against Sasuke's warm body.

Sasuke sighed in contentment and pulled the quilt further up their bodies, Naruto whining when his feet were exposed to the cold air of his apartment. This couldn't be any more perfect. And to think this all started with Sasuke's habit of singing in the shower…what a bizarre basis for a relationship. Bizarre, but buoyant.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>You can tell when I'm ready for a story to end, huh? I get so lazy…<strong>

**This one-shot goes onto the list of worst lemons ever (still)! But I've been working on this all night. Again. This is becoming a problematic pattern.**

**Okay, that's it. There won't be another chapter, or even a sequel (why no sequel you ask? because the whole basis of this story was how Sasuke and Naruto got into a relationship through pipes; there is no reason to continue on from there). So please don't expect any more of this. All right, thank you for reading! Love you guys!  
><strong>

**Songs Sasuke sang: **

"**Your Love Alone Is Not Enough" by Manic Street Preachers (one of my personal favorites)**

**"Waiter" by Portugal, The Man**

**"Medicine Man" by The Hush Sound**

**"Flathead" by The Fratellis (one of my personal favorites)**

**"Whistle for the Choir" by the Fratellis**

**"First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes**


End file.
